RWBY: The Threat After Us
by TheDarkenedRose
Summary: Was the threat truly over for Ruby Rose? Could there be more people that want to apprehend her because of her ability? The only thing that fills her is worry and fear of losing her teammates, especially her wife Blake Belladonna. What could these people want with her? All she knows is there is a threat after her... The sequel to The Blackening Rose... enjoy.
1. Chapter: 1 The Letter From The Time

**So here is the sequel to The Blackening Rose… I'm so excited about this story because I have a feeling that it'll be even better than the last one… enough wasting time! Here is Chapter 1… **

**(Disclaimer: Read The Blackening Rose before reading this story or else you will get CONFUSED)**

**I also like to say that I will have a co-author in this story, which will be ****weasel AKA boundedsumo…**

* * *

The summer green leaves flew with the wind. It had been a while since that… _nightmare_ happened. No… that's not how I should say it since it was all real. It's been a while since the day my world went upside down… a year to be exact. That was when Blake and I began dating and then I realized that I can turn into a beowolf. How crazy would that be for a person to turn into a creature that everyone despises in the world of Remnant? I would have never thought of such a thing until it happened to me. One of my teammates, Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company… I have known her more than almost everyone else, except for my sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Her father had kidnapped me at a young age and conducted ruthless experiments on me, one was to splice my DNA or something like that with a Beowulf and be able to churn into the monster. It had worked, but I had escaped before he could finalize it, then everything became a living hell for me. I had murdered my mother because of him, all I could do was watch as my uncontrollable self in my beowulf form tear my mother apart. She knew that it was me and forgave me before she died… but after all of that has happened and a good talk with her spirit… I can finally forgive Myself, even if it wasn't my fault.

At the end of all of that, I have someone that I care for now, someone that I love with all my heart. Blake Belladonna… we got married a few months after those horrifying events, it would seem strange to some since we seemed to be too young to get married but we just went with it, love is like that. I would do anything to keep her happy and safe.

We were both resting in the place we had gotten married. the beautiful forest that she had led me to on our first date, the black-haired faunus told me it was known as the Blooming Forest, the flowers were just beginning to bloom and the scent of nature filled my lungs with each breath. "It's been a while." I said finally after a long, peaceful silence.

"Yeah… it has." she replied and lied her head down on my lap.

"Did you… tell _her _mother about what happened?" Blake took out a letter and gestured me to grab it. The letter belonged to someone that was with me when I was kidnapped for the second time. She worked at Beacon's infirmary and we became friends quickly. Her name was Serah Baker, and she died protecting Blake when Weiss's father almost had taken her life. We were finding our weapons and found them in a room that had personal things from people that got kidnapped, then Blake told Yang, Serah and I to leave the room. That was when the fighting began and Serah was the only one that heard it.

She rushed in which surprised us and we went after her, but it was too late as we ran in, she was on the ground, bleeding to death, a blade struck her chest and we wouldn't have enough time to save her. Instead, Serah gave us a letter that she wanted to send to her mother, and then she died. We learned that she was a fox faunus… well Blake and Yang learned that while I knew it the first night in the cold cell we were forced to live in. "We have to get it to her, Her mother's probably worried sick and it's been a year since Serah's death." I said.

"I know it's just that I don't want to give her a letter from her dead daughter." Blake replied and gave me a saddened expression.

I began to caress her beautiful, black hair. "We have to give it to her, Serah wanted us to do it and I don't break promises… we have to."

Silence filled the air, and then she sighed. "We'll go later… is the address on the letter?"

"Of course Blake, it's a letter." I said and smiled.

"I just need some rest." She said in a tired voice.

"Okay… go to sleep, I'll carry you back to our dorm and-"

She interrupted me. "No… please stay here, i enjoying the nature's quiet embrace." I can't blame her. My fire spirited sister, Yang can be a bit loud in our dorm and Blake sometimes will get rather annoyed of her. "I just want it to be the two of us, and not anyone else."

I nod, then I leaned down and kissed her forehead and said in a soft voice. "Okay Blake… we'll stay, just get some rest."

"Thank you…" With those words, she fell asleep. I looked up at the blue sky and smiled. The person that destroyed my life is gone, I can finally relax. But I had a strange feeling, surely news of my ability have spread since everyone at Beacon knows about it and gossiping can lead to the whole city knowing, but what if gets to more evil people? Now's not the time to indulge on that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

"Is this it?" I asked. Blake and I had stopped in front of a brick mansion, it alternated with black and blue and surrounding it was several kinds of plants and flowers like blue bonnets, roses, and lavender.

"There is a sign that says _Baker Residence_ so that must be it." Blake replied.

"But what if it's not the family we are looking for?"

"We won't know unless we find out Ruby."

I walked behind Blake as she knocked on the shiny, black door, then it opened. The person that was there had brown hair like Serah's but it was longer and she had fox ears like her too. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice was the normal pitch of a woman that had just reached her forties.

"Do you have a daughter named Serah Baker?" Blake asked.

The woman's eyes widened and nodded. "Yes… yes I do, are you friends of my daughter?" she asked.

"Yes…" Blake looked around for a few seconds and turned her attention back to Serah's mother. "Is it okay if we can step inside?"

"Sure, her friends are mine as well, come in." She stepped back and opened the door fully, then gestured us to do what she said. I gave Blake a nervous look but she just ignored it. The living room looked modern since there was paintings of modern buildings and a flat screen was hung on the wall, showing the news. "Now, surely if she didn't come, it must be important… the name's Claire." Claire said as we sat down on the white, rectangular couch while she sat in front of us on the same colored armchair. "Do you want me to prepare you two something to eat?"

"No ma'am, it's a generous offer but we came here to break some news to you." Blake said in a grim tone.

"What happened?" Claire asked, worry etched her older features as she looked at us.

Blake gave her the letter that Serah gave us and she began reading it aloud since we haven't read it either.

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_It's been a while since I went to see you but I've been busy at Beacon. A lot of things have happened here, I just, miss you and father… even if he isn't around anymore. You've been through so much and I wish I was there to comfort you. I made some new friends at my new job here at Beacon, a red-haired girl named Ruby Rose… she's a great kid mom. You would have loved her. This letter is being sent days, months, or even a year after it's made, and probably when it gets to you, I'll probably be dead. I've gotten kidnapped by some guy and I met Ruby here, she told me that she can turn into a beowolf and stuff like that because of the man. The man was so cruel, he put us through torture and we made it out, but after all of this, I saved Blake, her girlfriend by sacrificing myself. In the final moments of writing this, I want to say that I'm sorry… for everything that you had to do alone… for making you lose father, I never meant to do those things and you know that… I hope you can forgive me. _

_I love you mom, Serah_

* * *

She finished the letter before she died?! But… how is that possible? I stopped thinking and went back to reality when I heard Claire crying. "She… died protecting us." Blake said in a saddened expression. I wonder if she was thinking about how she could finish the letter before dying… when I went in to see what happened, she just gave us the letter.

"I forgive you Serah… I shouldn't have been mad at you." she said softly, it was like she ignored us and began talking to her now dead daughter.

"I know how it feels like to lose someone you love… I lost my mother at a young age." I said softly.

"I did also when I was your age, I had to live alone, until I met my husband." she replied and looked up at me, her eyes were watery. "She was a great girl… she wanted to be a huntress despite being a faunus."

Blake stood up and took off her bow, showing her cat ears to the fox faunus. "I've been through those times, I'm a faunus also."

"Then you must know how it feels to be disgraced?" Blake nodded. "I'm glad she has friends like you two… it would have been great to see her happy."

"I'm glad I met someone like her, she's a great friend." I said and gave her a smile. We both got up and began walking to the front door. "It was nice meeting you."

"Wait!" she exclaimed in a worried voice. Blake and I stopped and stared at the fox faunus, she walked towards us and then she wrapped her arms around both of us. "Thank you, I wish she was here so I can forgive her in person."

"I'm sure she would have been happy to hear that." Blake said and smiled. Before we walked out, she put her bow back on and then we began walking in the direction of Beacon. It was dark out and we could only have our breath taken away by the stars. "I'm glad we told her." Blake said softly, looking down at the ground.

"I was the one that got you the courage to come here." I said and gave her a goofy grin, in an attempt to make her feel better.

"You're right on that, I admit it." We walked together, holding hands back to our home…

* * *

**So that was chapter one, I feel like I am extremely rusty on my writing skills but I feel even better now so here is the story that people anticipated… **


	2. Chapter 2: A Sudden Fever

**The first chapter in my opinion was alright, but I hope that in my absence that I'll be able to go back to making memorable moments that are filled with emotion and suspense, anyways, here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

Blake and I entered our dorm and we noticed that Yang and Weiss were already asleep. We both had to let out a sigh, they got married before us since my blonde sister insisted on it but I didn't think they would sleep together that quickly.

"I guess we should leave them be." Blake said and smiled. The last time we teased them was three months ago… and that day when we did that, Yang retaliated with humiliation.

"We learned our lesson; I'm not doing that anymore and you're not either." I said and chuckled.

"Let's just get some sleep."

"But we went to sleep hours ago, I feel so awake." I said and groaned in annoyance.

"Well what do you want to do, it's late and we can't just roam around school or we'll get in trouble?"

I thought for a moment, I don't want the two of us to get in trouble but I don't want to waste time waiting to fall asleep, okay, to be honest, I was feeling tired but I didn't want to rest here. That's when an idea shined in my mind. "I know where we should go." I said and grabbed her wrist. Then I rushed out of the room, ignoring her questions as we went to where I wanted to go.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Blake asked, confused as to why we are back in the Blooming Forest.

"Okay, I was lying about not being tired but I didn't want to sleep there, I just want to rest here, looking up at the sky." I said softly.

She laughed. "I never thought you were the one to follow steps of a romantic movie; I was expecting Yang to do that with Weiss."

"Hey~! I-I am not trying to copy a romantic m-movie!" I exclaimed but that only made her laugh harder.

"Okay." she said sarcastically. I realized that she has gotten more playful than how she was at the beginning of our first year at Beacon. I turned my attention to the stars in the sky and noticed something flying through them.

"Look, a shooting star!" I exclaimed and pointed at it as it soared through the sky. "Let's make a wish." I closed my eyes and begin thinking of what I wanted to wish for. _It may seem cheesy or something but… I want to be with Blake forever. _I thought and opened my eyes. "What did you wish for?" I asked Blake, who just finished thinking.

She just smiled and kissed my lips. "I wished for you to be happy… so much has happened and I don't see you smile a lot. It's over Ruby… we can lower our guard and go back to our lives at Beacon."

"But what about this?" I transformed into my full beowolf form and then my small form. "What if… someone wants to kidnap me again?"

Blake wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear. "I won't let that happen, plus you look cute in your small form, you look like a puppy."

I blushed. "T-thanks." I pulled away and returned to my human form. "I'll just try not to change as much, it gives me a headache."

She placed her hand on my forehead. "You have a fever."

"I do?" I asked in surprise. I don't feel light-headed or cloudy, I only feel tired.

"You are really burning up, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I don't feel horrible at all." I got up and placed my hand on my forehead, it feels too warm for comfort. That's when my vision became blurry; I felt like everything just blew at me in full force and I fell to the ground. "I don't feel so well."

"Ruby? Talk to me, I'm going to get you some help." Blake said, her voice sounding distant even though I knew she was close. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. I groaned at the migraine I was having and tried to go back to sleep. _I feel like I'm on fire. _I thought and chuckled. The door to my room opened and Blake walked in. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she got a chair and sat next to my bed.

"Like Yang is giving me too much heat." I said and chuckled.

She laughed. "Well you should tell her to ease off on it."

I smiled. "Where is she and Weiss anyway?"

"They're on their way; big sis wouldn't leave her little sister alone right?"

"I'm sure Weiss wanted to tag along, she might be able to freeze me so the heat can go away." We talked for a while until Weiss and my sister walked in with a nurse.

"How's my baby sister doing?" Yang asked in an energetic tone.

"If you can stop heating me up then I'll be fine." I said in a playful tone.

She laughed and replied in a sarcastic voice. "Sorry, I wish I could stop but baby sis needs some heat." I laughed at her way to play along. "But in all seriousness, do you know why you have such a high fever?" she asked, her expression serious.

"I-I don't know Yang… it just happened but I didn't feel it before Blake put her hand on my forehead." I said, not leaving a single detail out. "Now I'm here."

Weiss walked up to me and placed her hand on my forehead, despite the heat, I can still feel her ice cold touch. "You're half as warm as lava…"

I had a hunch about why this was happening and now would be a good idea to confirm it. "Weiss… do you think this is because of what your father did to me?" I asked.

Her expression darkened, it was never a good idea to talk about her father since the only thing that reminds her of him was the times that he abused her. "Now that you mention it, there was some failed test subjects back when we had you that showed similar symptoms. They had passed the first test but afterwards, they would have a major migraine that killed them… the rise in body temperature is the main reason and we combated that with medicine that we made."

I sat up on my bed in shock. "So are you saying that if we don't get this so called _medicine _quickly, I could die of high fever?!"

"Maybe, or you could almost certainly get brain damage if it goes over a hundred and five degrees, which may make you lose memories or end up with _Retardation_."

"Oh, so I might become a retard if I don't treat myself… that really makes me feel better Weiss." I said sarcastically and sighed.

"I need to check your temperature right now, here, put the tip of this in your mouth." She handed me a thermometer that doctors use and I did what she told me to do. It made beeping noises a few moments later so I took it out and handed the device back to her. "A hundred and two, huh… the process is going much slowly than what I would expect, probably in two or three hours, you'll need the medicine quickly." She rose from her seat. "I need someone to come with me, we're going to my house… or what was my house." Yang and Blake both raised their hands simultaneously which I thought was strange, why would Blake want to go if I can't?

"I'll go, Yang, you should stay with your sister." Blake said in a calm voice. Yang was about to object but the black-haired faunus winked at her and my sister sat back down. _Is she trying to find something out? _I thought and felt a wave of confusion hit me.

Weiss didn't seem at all worried, but she did give Blake a questionable look. "Why are you going Blake?" I asked.

She leaned closer to my ear. "I want to find something out… in the meantime; I want Yang to take care of you." I nod. I hope she knows what she's doing; I don't want something to go wrong.

* * *

**Weiss**

Blake and I stood in front of what was my home, I never wanted to go back to it but I had to and if I didn't, then Ruby would die. "Hey Weiss, can I ask you something?" Blake asked as we walked through the halls.

"What is it Blake?" I replied, wanting to know what she needs.

"Is there any other things we have to worry about for Ruby?"

I thought for a moment, I haven't seen any other side effects to her ability when father and I tested other people but there is a few he always thought would happen rarely. "There are some rare side effects but they only come and go once… I don't know all of them but from my father's research, some can be… drastic." As I explained, I heard a noise from the door leading to my father's secret laboratory. "Is someone here?" I asked.

That's when Blake pulled me into the nearest room and placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Someone's here… I heard footsteps coming towards us from that door." She turned around and opened the door a little bit so she can peak, then she gestured me to take a look myself. "What are they doing here?" she asked.

I peeked through the small opening and noticed a woman in a red dress and next to her was a man with orange hair and a white coat. One question had formed in my mind when I saw the two… what was Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick doing here?

* * *

**So here is the next chapter, sorry for being late but remember to leave a review and the reason why I'm late on publishing this is the fact that I have end of course exams this week so I might be more busy than usual... oh, and I have been making ideas for my YouTube account Gamers14 since I want to read fanfiction and record myself doing that and other stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3: Find The Vial

**Alright, here is the time where I actually publish a hell of a lot faster. Enough wasting time, here is Chapter 3…**

* * *

I could only hear their muffled voices outside the room we were in, but Blake could hear them certainly. "They know about your father… and the things he did." she whispered in a dark tone.

"But how, no one even knew about what he did secretly?" I replied in the same volume as her voice.

"Wait… shh, hold on." She pressed herself on the door and I could notice her bow twitching. A moment later, she slowly moved away from the door, her eyes wide in shock.

"What is it Blake?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

She shook her head and her expression was back to normal. "It's nothing important really, just thought of something." I heard footsteps becoming distant, they may have left. "We should get going." I took the lead and opened the door slowly, and then I looked from both sides just in case the coast was clear, no one was here anymore.

"Let's head down to the lab and go to my father's office, the medicine Ruby needs should be there." I opened the only black door in the hallway and began going down the stairs. As I walked down, the only thing that bugged me is Blake and how she moved away from the door with wide eyes… something was wrong and I can tell. We walked through the dimly lit corridors of the laboratory and got another tour of what had happened when we were here. Blood stained the walls and the foul odor of death was lurking in the air… I hated it so much that I just wanted to leave.

This place only reminded me of father and his cruel acts to innocent people and myself. Only using and treating them as subjects, nothing special but as for me, any little mistake I made and I would get the back of his hand. I had to be his assistant forcefully and even when my mother was around, he would still abuse me, even when she was right in front of us. "I hate him so much." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Blake asked. I forgot that she has faunus hearing.

"It's nothing special, just thinking about my father." I said, not even bending the truth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "I just want to forget all the pain he gave me."

"Oh… okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright Blake… just promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Make sure whatever happened to Ruby here doesn't happen again, even if it's something different… I don't want her to suffer anymore."  
She gave me a weak grin. "I promise Weiss, I know how you feel about her and I'll make sure it never happens to her again."

I smiled. "Thank you." I took a right turn to my late father's office.

"Do you know how it looks like, the medicine I mean?" Blake asked.

I nod. "Just look for a vial of a clear liquid." I replied and began to look for it. _It's not in the medicine cabinet. _I thought as I closed the doors to the medicine cabinet. _Where could it be… maybe on that table next to Blake? _I walked over to where Blake was and began looking. There were a lot of documents with my father's handwriting as I looked around the table but then one unfamiliar document struck my interest. I picked it up and began reading it.

* * *

_Something had struck my interest in our successful project, Ruby Rose. Apparently she keeps having these fevers that past subjects had but so far I had counteracted with that medicine I use for those abnormal fevers. I began to work on a permanent solution to end it since it has become a pain to handle. I had left the sample in the research hall for testing but I believe that it will cure her since I had used a bit of it myself._

* * *

_He already found a way to cure it. _I thought and smiled, for once, I'm not angry at my father. "Blake, it's not here, it's somewhere else."

She stopped searching and gave me a look of worry. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Follow me." I replied and went out of the office in a run. The lights began to get brighter after every turn until it was almost blinding us at the research hall. "My father found a permanent solution while he had Ruby years back but he never used it. If we can find it, then we don't need to deal with her fever anymore when we give it to her." I said. Blake immediately went into searching for it while I did the same. _Now I wonder if he left anything else that had to do with Ruby. _I found a rectangular glass vial of a clear liquid up on a counter filled with files and business documents. _This is where he filled out papers for the Schnee Dust Company. _I thought. So many moments of him filling them out brought shame and guilt to me. The company was only a front for what we were really doing.

"Did you find it?" Blake asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and showed her the vial. "Okay, is that all we need?"

I nod. "Let's just get out of here." We ran out of the room as fast as we could. "I realized that we just wasted an hour here, we need to get back and fast." Our way of transportation took us an hour to get over here so that means Ruby might be in danger. All of the horrible memories of my father faded away as we went up the steps at lightning speed and ran towards the front entrance of my home. Then I was knocked off my feet in a blink of an eye. _What was that?! _I thought, panicking as I looked around for the cause of it all. I got back up and looked at our exit that was blocked by none other than Cinder Fall. _I thought they left already! _

I unsheathed Myrtenaster and prepared myself for a fight. "I think fighting me would not be a great idea." I felt my legs trembling like they were jelly. _I can't be afraid… I'm never afraid. _I thought repeatedly. Her fiery death glare threw my courage out the window. She's right, why am I fighting a fight that I will lose? I know cowards run but the incredibly stupid would stand their ground in this kind of situation. That's when my thoughts went to Blake, where is she? That's when I saw her, sneaking up on the black-haired woman. _She wants me to keep stalling. _I thought as she tilted her head towards Cinder.

"I'm not going to run like a coward." I said, my voice filled with regained confidence.

She smirked. "Nice try." Then she disappeared and Blake looked around, confused.

"Where did she go?" Blake asked.

"She just disappeared!" I exclaimed, my voice filled with worry.

That's when I heard footsteps rushing towards me from behind and then I felt someone grabbing me. "Weiss!" Blake yelled, aiming Gambol Shroud at the person holding me hostage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Blake Belladonna… or shall I say Mrs. Rose."

I saw her look of confidence drain into a look of surprise. "How do you-"

Cinder lifted her hand, signaling Blake to stop talking. "Don't put on a charade, we've met before."

I raised a brow at this statement. "What does she mean Blake?"

I saw my friend become abnormally enraged. "You only used me to do your dirty work!"

Cinder laughed. "Well, I hope you learn to never run away from us. Oh wait, I only used your group of misfits so I can finally do something bigger than what I've done in my life of crime."

She yelled in frustration and rushed towards us, that was when I felt the knife slowly slide along my throat but it only stopped as it started. "One more childish move like that and the Schnee girl dies." I felt the vial of medicine for Ruby fall out of my pocket, if we were going to save Ruby, then I have to give myself up.

I whimpered. "Blake… just run." I put my foot behind the vial and kicked it towards her. She picked it up and began to run.

When she was out of sight, I was hit on the side of my head with something and I fell to the ground. The only thing I heard as I was losing consciousness was Cinder's voice. "Finally, I have what I need to start the operation…"

* * *

**Remember to leave a review and I'll see you guys later with another chapter. This is for you guys, I saw that The Blackening Rose reached 25,000 views and I don't know what else to say about it. It's the best story I have made as of now and I hope to deliver on this story… **


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare Never Fades

**Here is another chapter and I have to say that it's almost the end of the school year so if there is no chapter the next day or the day after next week, it's because I want to spend the last few days of school with friends… anyways, here is Chapter 4…**

* * *

**Blake**

I ran and didn't look back. _I just left her there! _I screamed in my head. Yang is not going to be happy when she notices that Weiss is not with me. "What am I going to do, I can't just hide the truth from her?!" I shouted aloud. This is bad, I thought that it was just going to be simple, get the medicine and give it to Ruby. But then Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick just happened to be at the same place. _What does she want with Weiss? _That is one question that doesn't seem to escape my mind. What does Cinder want with Weiss? Her father's dead, which means they can't continue his research right? I tried to remember what had happened moments before she and I entered the lab. They had been going up the stairs when we were close to the entrance.

_There had to be something there that they wanted. _I thought. That could be the answer… it has to be. I need to stop thinking about this, right now; I need to get to Ruby and fast. I was sprinting beyond my limits but I did not slow down. A few moments later, Beacon was in clear view. _Don't worry Ruby, I'm coming._

* * *

**Ruby**

I felt like I was on fire. The heat only got worse at every passing second. _Please... come back Blake. _I thought. It felt so painful; I just wanted it to stop. Yang was at my side, checking on me and making sure I won't feel lonely.

"Hang on Ruby, I know they're coming back." she said, trying to encourage me to withstand the pain.

"It hurts so much Yang… I just want it to stop." I said, giving her pleading eyes.

"Well don't worry, Blake and Weiss are coming, I can't do anything but be here for you so they're our only hope."

"I don't want to lose my memories… or become stupid."

"Me neither, I don't want your dream to be stripped away like this… we won't let that happen." I could feel her holding my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Yang, you're hurting my hand." I said, her grip becoming too tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She loosened her grip; I could tell that she was becoming worried every time she glanced at the clock that was across the room. For some reason, I felt tired… exhausted and I couldn't feel anything, not even the lift of my fingers.

"Yang… I feel sleepy."

I could already notice that she was becoming worried and scared. "Don't sleep yet Ruby." It seemed to me that I was shutting down; I couldn't force myself to stay awake.

Everything was fading to black. "Goodnight… Yang." I said softly before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Pain… that's all I could feel. I was alone in a strange dark place… maybe it was a room. I tried to call out Yang and Blake but for some reason I couldn't speak, like my voice was clipped. The only other option is to find my way out of the room, but it was so dark that I asked myself how I could even find the exit… if there was one?

I stretched my arms in front of me, waving them around to find maybe the walls or the door itself but a few minutes of walking straight, there was nothing. _It's not a room. _I thought instantly. But why do I have a roomy feeling if it's just a huge area? Then from all directions, light's blinded my eyes and I covered myself for a moment before adjusting to the bright lighting. _What just happened, I thought it was not a room? _I was standing in my team dorm room. If I was walking in here, then I must have surely hit something in the first few steps. Something was not right but I didn't know what it was… all I had was a strange feeling of despair.

Then in front of me, I noticed someone familiar, it was Weiss's father. I gasped. "What are you doing-" I stopped in mid-sentence to notice that I can talk now. The only response that he gave me is him walking towards me. "Get back!" I exclaimed, not hesitating to shout at him in anger. The first instinct is to pull out Crescent Rose from my back, but it wasn't there, so my next option is to switch to my _combat _beowolf form. I decided to give names for the different forms I can do so it can be easier for me to know which one I want to become. For some reason, when I focused myself to switch, it didn't work. _What?! But that always works! _I shouted in my head.

I was defenseless. There was nowhere for me to go… I was like a scared child wanting to run away but he/she couldn't. "Get the hell back!" I shouted, but he continued walking. _No… I never wanted to go back to feeling this way. _I thought. I felt weak, useless, vulnerable… scared. I hate feeling like it but in this situation, it came back to haunt me. Slowly, he became the white beowolf that I fought last year, and before I could witness what will happen to me, I was snapped back into reality with a jolt and a scream. On both sides of my bed, Blake and Yang jumped back in surprise. Then they composed themselves and asked what was wrong. "I-I-I had a nightmare… it never goes away, that one guy… the one that gave me this." I switched into my _half_ beowolf form to show what I meant. Their eyes widened… they thought I was done with thinking about the past, but to tell the truth, it never ends in my dreams. I never mention his name now... it only makes me remember everything and since then, I tried not to remember what happened.

My faunus girlfriend and sister pulled me into a group hug. "Don't worry Ruby… he's never coming back, we made sure he won't come back remember?" Blake said to reassure me.

"We won't let anyone do those things to you again… no one's going to die anymore." Yang said.

I forgot about my fever but I realized that I was back to normal. "I gave you the medicine while you were sleeping."

They were being so nice to me, but then I noticed that someone was missing here. "Where's Weiss?" I asked.

Blake pulled away slowly with a saddened expression. "Something had happened when we were over there… something bad."

"What do you mean by _bad_?" Yang asked; her voice in a worried and frightened tone.

Blake hesitated. "She… she got kidnapped by Cinder Fall." Yang's eyes had widened when she mentioned her.

"Do you mean the woman I saw when Roman Torchwick was robbing the dust shop?" I asked. She gave me a nod… this cannot be good. Cinder Fall is someone that you do not want to mess with, she had done many dust robberies, some that my team and I were tasked to stop at my time at Beacon. She had killed people too, the list of crimes she has committed go on. Her kidnapping Weiss meant that something big was going to happen. She is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, of course Cinder would target her… but what does she want Weiss to do? Send her own dust to the infamous criminal herself? I can't think of anything else she would want with our friend.

* * *

**Weiss**

I only felt the burning pain everywhere as Cinder kept lashing me with a whip. My feet were a few inches off the ground and I was stripped of almost all my clothing, leaving only my white undergarments. She only did this so she can bring pain to almost every single part of my body. "Now… I'm going to demand once more that you tell me where your _secret _dust is or I will just burn you with my own hands." I was crying in pain, I didn't want to take any more pain but what she demanded is not for anyone to know but me.

I looked down at the ground below me, my wrists already hurt from the rope that suspended me from the floor and there was blood on the ground around me. "For… the last time… I don't know what you're… talking about!" I shouted.

I don't know why I keep lying if she knows that I am a liar. "Well… if melting your layer of ice can make you tell me, then I will do it." I looked up slowly and weakly, and then I noticed that she was not kidding. Her hands blazed in flames, clenching her fists together, she swung her right arm at my chest. When her fist made contact with it, I screamed in agony, a burn mark was left on there and smoke had puffed out of it.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, tears falling from cheeks and my voice in a frightened tone.

"I'll stop when you tell me!" she shouted back.

"I'll never tell you… you bitch!" This enraged her and she swung her left arm this time, making contact with my right leg. More screams of agony are heard. I was at the limit of my pain tolerance; the corners of my sight were darkening, getting closer to the center.

I heard a sigh and a knife cutting rope. I fell to the ground and sobbed. "We'll just continue this until you give up the truth." she said, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Did I forget to mention that there will be torture in this story? No? Well sorry for not giving you guys a heads up but that's Chapter 4… a lot of crazy shit, hope you enjoyed and are pissed at Cinder. xD**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past Bites Back

**So here is the next chapter, I'll make sure to pump out some chapters as quick as I can… but this week will be the week where I might publish rarely… it depends. I said before that this will be my last week at my school with friends, then it's off to high school after summer. I hope I'll be able to visit everyone in Memory Lane… here is Chapter 5 everyone…**

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

**Ruby**

I stood in front of a door, not just any door, but the door to Professor Ozpin's office. I knocked twice, and then a voice greeted me from behind it. "Come in Mrs. Rose." I opened the door and walked in, behind his desk, Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin stood there, eyeing me.

"I came in to report something catastrophic." I said in the most professional matter possible. That was something Weiss taught me.

_If you want people to respect you as a leader and not a child, act like a leader. _she said. That was month's back, when I had problems with acting like a kid. "What is it Ruby?" Ozpin asked, already interested in what I was going to say.

"One of my team members was kidnapped by Cinder Fall." I said.

"Who exactly in your team do you speak of?" Professor Goodwitch asked, her voice filled with concern.

"My partner, Weiss Schnee, she was the one that got kidnapped."

Their expressions darkened. "I see."

"Is there something wrong with that, I know they took her because she is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company but is there something else to the list of reasons why they took her?" I asked. I need to know everything; a lead can help so when my team and I go rescue her, we'll know what we're dealing with.

Professor Ozpin took a sip from his mug of coffee and set it back down. "Ruby… do you know what possession is?" he asked, his voice dark.

Why is he asking me this? "Of course, possession is controlling something… or someone." Then everything clicked in place. "Is there such thing as dust that can manipulate people?"

He stood up and walked towards me. "We don't know for sure, recently, I realized that the possibility of such a thing being created is high… and the only dust company that is at large right now is Weiss's company." The rest of the leads in this short investigation have been found, could it be that Weiss and her father also worked on creating mind-controlled dust while experimenting on me?

I panicked. "We need to rescue her then, before Cinder finds out how to make it… wait, how exactly can you make it?"

The white-haired man shrugged. "I don't know Ruby, but if she gets her hands on that kind of dust in a large quantity… then she can turn the whole city of Vale against anyone, even our school or the Grimm."

Something seemed out of place, how did he know all about this? "Professor Ozpin, how do you know all of this?"

He placed a hand on my right shoulder and said in his normal, calm tone. "Let's just say, I had people working undercover."

"Oh…"

A moment of silence had passed, then he spoke up. "Well… I'll see if I have any contacts that are still alive in Cinder's group so I can give you the location of their hideout. In the meantime, train, you are going up against someone that is extremely dangerous and combat efficient. You need to be ready."

I nod. "I'll make sure my team is ready also."

"That sounds good, is there anything else that you want me to know about this?" he asked.

There was a moment of hesitation when I tried to speak. _There is one more thing that I need to know. _I thought. He knows about my ability but I don't Cinder knows either. "There is one more thing…" I hesitated once more. "What if Weiss says something about me?" I told him about my time being sick and Blake's story about what had happened when she and Weiss went to find medicine, not leaving a single detail out. I didn't need to worry about secretive things since it is Ozpin and he knows almost everything about Weiss's father and his… experiments.

"I see… if she exited the lab with Roman Torchwick, then she will want to know about what had happened there. Let's just hope she doesn't already know about you and your shape shifting abilities or you could be in danger also..." He adjusted his glasses before continuing. "I'll try the best I can to find them, we shouldn't waste any more time or else there could be disastrous proportions heading our way. Thank you for asking that question Ruby."

"You're welcome, I'll be going now, that's all I know."

He nodded. "Take care."

I turned around and walked out the room. I know all the reasons why Weiss was kidnapped and now I know I have to watch out for myself… if we don't rescue her soon, then something horrible will happen. Manipulation, I never thought I would hear something that relates to the word but now I don't want to see what it can do. My heart beats hard and fast. What if she knows and tries to control Blake and Yang? No… I won't let that happen. I just hope Weiss doesn't say anything about me. _Buy time Weiss… we're coming soon. _I thought and walked in the direction of my dorm.

* * *

**Weiss**

_You're useless! You can't even do anything right Weiss! _Hateful comments echoed in my thoughts. I haven't been in this much pain since the first few times my father had abused me. I thought I was never going to be hurt like that again, but here I am… blood slowly pouring out of my wounds that Cinder made. I slowly and weakly opened my eyes. I felt numb, but I tried to stand. I struggled for a few moments, and then I finally gave up and collapsed onto the ground_. Where am I now? _I thought. I turned myself over to face the ceiling, looking to my left, then to my right. I was in some sort of room… no windows or anything special. It was like a prison cell. I looked at myself, seeing all the dry blood on my skin and the wounds that covered my whole body. Abrasions, burns, even long lacerations. All of it stung painfully, I let out a whimper and tried to get up. It was as if a single move caused my injuries to sting even more.

I stood up after a while of struggling and then I tried to walk towards the bed on the opposite side of the spacious room. Barely any pressure on my right leg and it gave way, making me fall and hit my head on the metal-like structure of the bed itself. I groaned and placed a hand on the side where damage was inflicted, nothing serious but it gave me a light-headed feeling for a few seconds. I used all the strength I had to get up and climb onto the mattress of my bed. That's when all the emotion hit me hard. I was kidnapped… taken from everyone, especially Yang. _Oh Yang… _I thought sadly and felt tears trickle down my cheeks.

I was scared and the feeling of weakness returned. The missing blonde girl only made these feelings grow significantly. Her warmth… I cherished it dearly, she had done so much for me and now she has to deal with my disappearance. Blake may have told them already and I hope they get here soon… anymore pain and I won't be able to hold out anymore. I just realized that I was only in my undergarments… my outer clothing stripped away from me. The fatigue I'm feeling right now is probably not making me think easily on the obvious things around me.

_I hate feeling weak. _I thought as I stared up at the white ceiling. The room was brightly lit, the walls all painted white. I felt like I was in a box of endless whiteness. All of my simple needs were in here, toilet, sink, and bed, but nothing else. A door was on the other side of the room, painted white also. _As much as I like the color, I feel disgusted to see it all around the room. _White was a good color in my opinion, but in my case, I wouldn't want to see the color at all. Some of the white flooring was already stained in crimson… my blood. I just wonder how long it'll be before most of the room is stained in the horrifying color. Fatigue began to overcome me. _It'll be a good idea to rest._

* * *

I closed my eyes slowly and fell asleep, then I woke up to the sound of the door opening in a heartbeat. I didn't know how much time had passed since there is no way to tell in this room but I had a feeling that it had been a few hours. The person that walked in was Cinder, how could I forget her black hair and red dress. "What do you want?" I asked in a angry tone.

She laughed maniacally. "I brought some friends, they wanted to meet you… after all, you're famous in their kind." she said and moved aside from the door. I wondered what she meant by _famous _until the answer walked through the door. A few faunus stood around her, staring at me with hate in their eyes, which made my eyes widen at the sight. Cinder walked towards me and forced me to sit up, then she lifted my chin to look at her straight in the eyes. "Now, if you tell me where you keep _that _dust, then I'll call them off… but if you don't. I'll make sure they get their long-earned revenge on you… they really want you to know how it felt for them when you and your father, used them for your work."

I looked at the faunus standing behind her… I knew our company practices will bite me back but I never thought it would be like this. Still, I can't just tell them… even if it makes me get beaten down by the faunus. "My answer is the same, I will never tell you." I said through gritted teeth.

"I see." She moved her hand away from my chin and turned around. "Well… you know what to do." she said to the faunus, then she walked away, closing the door and leaving me alone with them.

They glared at me, fear began to fill me. "So, what should we do first, we have a lot of options?" One cat faunus said.

The others laughed. "There is a lot we can do as long as it doesn't kill her." Another faunus said, she sounded like a female and had rabbit ears on top of her head. "Let's just beat her down and you guys can do anything else after that… just as long as it isn't hardcore."

The cat faunus and a dog faunus laughed. "What? Are you going soft on her or something? She caused a hell of a lot of problems with our kind so she should deserve that."

"I know! But at least I have a heart, doing that will only make things worse… that makes a bad label on the rest of us… beating her up is already enough."

"Pshh, fine, we'll have it your way." They walked closer to me until I can feel their breath. "I hope you know what's coming." I tried to back away but he grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I looked at the four in horror, then I closed my eyes. I wish I didn't hear what was happening but some wishes can't come true. They laughed as they stomped, and kicked every single part of my body. There was no hesitation, it was full force. Then I felt someone grab me and slammed my head on the wall, I groaned and cried as they did it repeatedly. After a while, I was let go and I slid to the ground. I felt numb with pain and I slumped onto the cold floor.

I opened my eyes and all I saw was red, what I thought before about crimson staining the walls was a reality. Wounds reopened and I was bleeding heavily, close to becoming fatal. "If only… you knew what had happened to me… then you wouldn't have hated me." I whispered but they had heard.

"Bullshit! You and your daddy used us to do your projects and dirty work!"

"I WAS FORCED TO MAKE YOU ALL DO IT!" I shouted which made them jump back in shock. I didn't know why I thought of saying this before getting beaten but it only came into mind at this very moment. "You all think I have no heart… I was abused by my _daddy_… he killed my mother and I could never escape or get the police to arrest him. Everything that he did rubbed onto me and the problems he should have been given were passed onto me. I hope you're happy for hurting an innocent person that had been forced to deal with these things."

Silence had filled the air after my short story. I didn't care if they didn't believe it… hell; I only wanted to say it because I hated being a target to the faunus… but the rabbit faunus knelt down and said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry." She had believed it. I felt thankful but I wished every single faunus would know. Maybe they will someday… but for now, these faunus will be enough. The cat and dog faunus lifted me up gently and laid me onto my bed, also apologizing for their enraged behavior.

"Thank you." I said weakly, my voice now calm but fear was still evident. I felt surprised by how they quickly warmed up to me… Blake would have been happy to see this.

* * *

**That's the chapter, so it was seriously hard to write Weiss's POV since I have to describe some things I have never described before but I hope I pulled it off to be acceptable. As always, leave a review and I'll see you guys with another chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Flame and Her Pride

**So here is another chapter… enjoy…**

* * *

**Yang**

I can't take my mind off of Weiss, hell… how can I?! She is the one that helps calm the burning flame inside me, but now she's not here and it only blazes in rage. _If Cinder does anything to scare or kill my wife, I'll make sure to give her a slow, painful death. _I thought and gritted my teeth. Everyone was asleep in their respective beds but I couldn't sleep… this is actually the first time for this kind of problem. _I'm just going to clear my head and probably train. _I slowly and quietly got up so I wouldn't wake the others, then I made my way towards the door. Taking a look behind me at Ruby and Blake, I noticed that my sister was sleeping peacefully… she would always look like she was in pain when she's sleeping and I'm thankful that there is change. _Sweet dreams you two. _I thought happily and exited the room.

The halls were dimly lit and empty as I walked through them. I was never used to seeing them all empty because I would be asleep at this time… with Weiss. A tear fell from my cheeks but I didn't start to break down and cry… it was just a lone tear. I truly miss her with all of my heart and all I wanted to do is get her back. _That's it… now I know what I should do. _I thought. _I'm not going to just sit on my ass and wait for Ozpin to locate Weiss._ I felt like it was time for me to take action, I want to make the search quicker and I know how to do just that.

* * *

I casually walked through the city in what I liked to call my _incognito _disguise. I was dressed in a yellow hoodie with black pants, but I still left my combat boots on. I also had a cap so I could cover at least part of my face. Ember Celica was covered by the sleeves and if I ever needed them, then they'll be there at the ready. _Alright Yang, just look for someone that looks like a bad guy and just try to make sweet talk with him… then get him where it hurts and interrogate him. _I thought. I know this plan is going to work and if I need backup on making him talk, then my weapons will do the talking.

_There! _I saw a man who stood out of the crowd since he was wearing a black vest with black pants he also hada red tie and red sunglasses with a black bowler hat on his head. _He looks like one of Junior's men but he could be working for Roman Torchwick too. _I thought and began walking towards him, blending in with a crowd of people as I went. As soon as I got close, I pulled out my scroll and turned on voice recording, it's a good idea to do this just in case I need to look over the information this guy might give me.

Before I could get any closer, he noticed me and started making a run for it. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath and chased after him. "Hey! Stop!" I shouted.

He pulled out a gun and started blind firing as he ran. "Hell no lady!" he shouted back. Pedestrians were screaming and panicking as I bumped into a few of them. _At this rate, I might lose him. _I thought. _Looks like I'll have to do plan b. _I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie and activated Ember Celica. I aimed them on the ground and shot it, launching me into the air. I redirected it and shot directly from the back and projected myself towards the thug.

"Gotcha!" I tackled the thug and restrained his arms so he wouldn't struggle.

"Get the hell off of me lady!"

"Not until you tell me where this woman is hiding at!" I pulled out a photograph of Cinder Fall and showed it to him.

"I-I don't know who she-"

I bent one of his arms a bit too much, breaking it. "Stop lying! Tell me the truth or you'll lose your other arm too!" I shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, she's close to the outskirts of Vale, hunkered up in some warehouse! Now please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed.

"Fine… geez." I got up and let him go. As he got up, I turned him around to face me, and I punched him right in the face while triggering a shell from one of my gauntlets. I watched as he flew several feet away from me and into a brick wall. _Well… looks like he's going to have to drink through a straw for a while. _I thought and chuckled. I stopped recording and saved it for later. _The others might want to hear this lead… they want her back too. _There is one problem, what if it's just a fake location and inside it's rigged with traps? We won't know unless we go and I'll take any lead I can get. _I should get home… I made enough noise here. _I began sprinting back to my home at Beacon.

* * *

I opened the door to my team dorm and collapsed on my bed. I took off my cap and weapons and threw them somewhere randomly and fell asleep. The scene before me changed from darkness to looking up at the blue sky. _Where am I? _I thought and sat up. Everywhere was just green… grass, except for a certain white figure in the distance. I had to squint but then I realized that it was Weiss. My expression became bright and I ran towards her with my arms wide. "Weiss!" I shouted with joy. She did the same and I put her in a tight embrace. "I missed you."

"So did I." she said. The white-haired princess pulled away slowly and took a few steps back, making me confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Then I noticed her appearance changing. Her pale white, beautiful skin was beginning to get covered in burns and lacerations. "No…" Weiss's clothing looked like they had been ripped, almost showing her bra. "W-what's happening?!" I exclaimed.

Then my heart was ripped into two pieces as she said one word in a saddened tone. "Goodbye." She collapsed to the floor and closed her eyes slowly. I sprinted to her side and placed her on my lap.

"Weiss? Wake up… please wake up." I shook her gently; then it became more forceful every time she didn't respond. Her chest wasn't rising and she was not breathing. "Please don't leave me?" I said softly, and then I began to repeat it. The sky above me was replaced with dark clouds, and then it began to snow, covering the ground around me in a blanket of white. Blood stained me… her blood. Then I woke up. "Weiss!" I screamed and began to cry. Why was I having this dream? Is this telling me something that is probably happening to her right now?! I don't know but I hope she doesn't die… if she does die… then the fire in my heart will dim until it has died.

* * *

**So that's it you guys. Sorry for the short chapter but this is what I'm going to publish for the next few days, the story will be delayed on publishing just a tiny bit… **


	7. Chapter 7: A Lead We Have To Try

**Nothing much to say but here is Chapter 7…**

**Also, I'll be doing Twitch Livestreams almost every Saturday since Summer is here and I have a lot of time on my hands... The first stream will be June 9th at 4PM CST since I was going to do it earlier but I had to write a lot of stuff. You can find the link to my channel on my profile**

* * *

**Ruby**

I woke up in the morning with a strange feeling. What kind of dream did I just have? All I remember from it is me chasing a pack of grimm and… oh that's right. _I was killing people. _I thought and kicked myself in the head mentally. I was thinking about my weird dream until I noticed someone staring at me. "Good morning." It was Blake who had greeted me.

"Morning Blake." I said in a tired voice and yawned.

"That's strange; I thought you would sound energetic."

I shrugged. "Well sorry about that, I just had a weird dream and I feel drained from all the worrying yesterday. That reminds me, I'm going to see professor Ozpin if he's found where Weiss is." I got up and began to change into my combat attire until I heard someone yawning loudly. I turned around and saw Yang getting up. "Morning sis."

She groaned. "Morning Ruby… what time is it?" she asked.

"Two hours before noon." I answered.

"That's early in my case but now seems like a good time to tell you girls something." My blonde sister looked like a mess. Her long, blonde hair was sticking up in some places and it was covering part of her face. I also noticed that she was not in her nightwear; instead she wore a yellow hoodie and black pants. _She went out to look for some bad guys. _I thought and groaned silently. She would only wear that set of clothing if she wanted to beat some baddies in some sort of incognito way.

At the end of my thinking, I decided not to ask what she was doing and ask what she wants to tell us. "What is it Yang… something wrong?" Blake asked in her normal tone, a nonchalant voice I would say.

"I may have found Weiss."

My eyes widened. "You did?!"

"I have evidence!" she exclaimed in a voice filled with confidence. Yang pulled out her scroll and played an audio recording.

* * *

_Get the hell off of me lady! _

This is probably the bad guy, I sighed.

_Not until you tell me where this woman is hiding at!_

Yang at this moment pulled out a photograph of Cinder Fall. I was about to open my mouth and ask but I thought it was best not to indulge on the topic.

_I-I don't know who she-_

His voice was replaced with a scream of pain. "Let me guess, you broke one of his arms?" I asked. Yang smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know me so well Ruby." she said, then we continued to listen.

_Stop lying! Tell me the truth or you'll lose your other arm too!_

_Okay! Okay! Fine, she's close to the outskirts of Vale, hunkered up in some warehouse! Now please don't hurt me!_

* * *

Yang stopped the audio recording and glanced at us. "That's my evidence… a warehouse close to the outskirts of Vale. This guy said that that's where Cinder is hiding out."

I gave her a look of concern. "What if it's a fake location?" I asked.

"I thought the same too Ruby… but this is all we have at the moment and I just want to make sure that it's true." she said, her voice shaky.

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I know you want Weiss back and I understand, I would do the same if it were you or Blake…" I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. _I can't shake this feeling… that it could be it, half of me doesn't want to agree on checking it out but the other half says to go for it. _I opened my eyes and decided on what I wanted to do. "Let's go." Blake was about to object but I lifted up my hand, silencing her. "This is our only lead on where our kidnapped teammate is. I can't just ditch it and let Ozpin search further… I want to give it a shot." Yang smiled and put me in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much sis… you don't know how much this means to me." she whispered.

"I know how much it is Yang… it's Weiss we're talking about." I got up and grabbed Crescent Rose from my bed. "As always though, I can't use my… _abilities._" I said and sighed. After the horrible events that took place last year, I always wanted to try out my combat as a beowolf but for the sake of my safety and to make sure whatever happened that year will never happen again, I have been told by Ozpin himself to never use it.

I felt saddened by that but I should know that I can still do a lot of justice without it. Yang gave a pat on my shoulder. "I wish you could, I think it's awesome."

I got excited. "I know right? Just imagine myself running around town, bringing the bad guys down as a beast, just like those monster movies we used to watch." I may have matured but my fantasies never seem to fade, and I want to keep it that way.

Blake laughed. "Okay Ruby, enough daydreaming, let's go and get our partner back."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious, I thought that you thought this was a bad idea?"

She shrugged. "Well she's your sister's chill pill and family to all of us so why should I say no?"

"That's true." I smiled. "Well, let's not keep Weiss waiting then." My sister was already ready with her shot-gauntlets on her wrists while Blake went to grab Gambol Shroud. Crescent Rose was already resting on my back.

"Just to be sure, are you girls seriously ready for this?" Yang asked. We both gave her a nod of approval and then she took the lead as we walked out. Whatever that warehouse was in store for us, I hope that it'll be something good and not a trap. I get the feeling that Yang is going to fall apart if she doesn't get Weiss back; I have to worry about her and the ice princess herself. She's my sister and sister-in-law and I want to make sure they are safe for their sakes. I went back to thinking about Blake's story about what had happened at the Schnee manor, she said that Cinder knew her because of the White Fang. This worries me in some way I don't know of… I got a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

Before we walked any farther than a few feet away from our dorm, Blake pulled up a question. "Shouldn't we wait until nightfall so we won't be seen as easily?" Yang groaned, her impatience kicking in but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now that she said that, I think that would be the best idea." I replied.

"Okay fine, we'll go at night." Yang said, her voice filled with defeat.

"Good, now let's actually go to classes for once, we haven't been able to focus on that because of the Weiss situation." I groaned at that statement. Great, now I have to deal with a load of assignments.

"Catch up day… fantastic." I muttered under my breath and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Other way." Yang said, and then I turned back around and smiled in embarrassment.

"I knew that." We may have a dire situation on our hands, but we still have time for work… I guess.

* * *

**Sorry for the long absence, school ended then I ended up with a temporary writer's block and my computer stopped working for two days, but I'm up and running again. Hopefully the writer's block didn't affect the quality of this chapter… **


	8. Chapter 8: Sparring With The Bully

**Alright, so I mentioned something about a bet for RTX 2014 (I'm going there for all 3 days) and I forgot to talk about it so here it is.**

**So I actually have made a cover for Wings a few days ago and published it on my facebook page but that barely has anything to do with this other than singing, if this story reaches 10,000 views and 30 followers before the day of RTX 2014, I will sing to Monty Oum (the creator of RWBY) and whoever is there, even if my voice is shitty that day. So time is of the essence, anyways here is Chapter 8…**

**(Disclaimer: I fucking suck at writing combat scenarios and classroom stuff)**

* * *

In the short time that I haven't been to classes, I clearly forgotten how much I dread them. Grimm studies… history, history, blah blah blah. A few classes later and I was already feeling brain dead. It was time for lunch so Yang, Blake, and I walked over to the cafeteria to grab whatever is there to eat today.

"Huh… steak and mashed potatoes with or without gravy…" I said and gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank god it wasn't broccoli on the side or else I would have screamed."

Yang laughed. "It's good for you Ruby; it'll make you big and strong."

I crossed my arms and huffed. "I don't need that to help me grow up, I drink milk and that's what makes me strong." I think I pushed my sister over the limits of laughing; she fell off her seat and began laughing loudly.

The students in our vicinity began staring at us. "Yang you should settle down." Blake said in an emotionless tone.

"I-I'm sorry… just hearing my sister say that is…" I put my head down on the table and tried to cover my face by putting my hood over it.

"Yang, you're embarrassing us." I whined as if I were a little girl. But my sister continued her laughing fits.

Blake tapped my head and I looked up. "Let's just get out of here."

"Agreed." After that, we made our hasty retreat out of the cafeteria. "Aww, I didn't get to eat at all. Yang will definitely pay for that." I said in a vilified and enraged voice.

Blake put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. "You'll get your revenge Ruby, but for now, let's just head to Professor Goodwitch's class."

My expression brightened. Sparring practice is my favorite time of the day at Beacon, well that's because I get to let my baby, Crescent Rose, and I have fun. It's not like I stay from Blake because of that, I always get the feeling that she's jealous of Crescent Rose because she sweeps me off my feet and takes me to magical places. Okay, I think I'm going crazy about my awesome weapon.

Blake and I talked about many things as we continued walking through the halls until a familiar student tripped me on purpose. "Hey!" Blake shouted.

I looked up to realize that it was Cardin Winchester. _Fantastic, I get to deal with this guy again. _I thought and sighed. I got up and asked in a voice filled with boredom. "What do you want Cardin?"

He smirked. "I hope you know you're fighting me today Ruby, this time, I'm going to win." he said. I always won whenever it was him and I sparring, mostly because he attacks without planning. Some people know that I can turn into the beowolf because they had went to my wedding but even without transforming, I can still beat him.

I chuckled. "If you can stop trying to rush me, then you might have a chance." I said. The only thing I think about is how much I really want him to get expelled from Beacon. Cardin's mean to students that are weak and are faunus, he bullies and embarrasses them publicly so everyone can see. Sometimes I step up and defend them but I can't defend all of them and that's the truth.

Cardin laughed also. "This time it's going to be different, don't worry."

An idea formed in my mind. "You know what; I'll make a bet with you."

"I'm listening."

"If I win, which will most likely happen, you'll stop bullying the people that you mess with, even Velvet." I said.

His expression became serious. "Alright, but if I win… you have to do all my homework and everything I ask you to do."

"Deal."

"Well… I'll see you later Ruby." With that, Cardin walked away us.

Blake gasped after he left the hallway. "What did you just do?" she asked, her voice filled with horror.

"I made a deal with him." I said casually.

"He didn't say for how long you have to do everything for him… what if it's for all of our time at Beacon?!" she exclaimed.

My cool expression shattered into a million pieces. "W-w-w-what?!"

"Ruby, you became cocky and he tricked you… it's like he laid a trap for you to step in."

My eyes widened and I gulped in nervousness. "This is not good."

"No… it's not." Students began filling the halls, lunchtime was over and now it's time to head to our next class. "Ruby… you're going to have to win."

"I know Blake, I can beat him, for sure I can… I never lost to him and I'm not going to at this very moment."

Blake smiled. "That's the spirit, now let's go."

* * *

_**A couple of minutes later… **_

Blake, Yang, and I watched a few students spar with other students while taking notes on them. There were many matches where clever tricks defeated the opponent and matches where agility gave many advantages for the offensive. After we finished taking notes, which I sighed in relief for since I'm not the kind of person to do that, the next sparring match was me and Cardin.

Professor Goodwitch announced that the two of us head up to the arena stage and ready ourselves. She then walked up to the both of us and made sure I remember the rules since I seem to… well sometimes almost throw them out the window. "Also Ruby… please do not transform to your Grimm self, I know you haven't done that yet but I just want to clarify on that?"

I gave her a nod. Cardin smirked at me. "I hope you're ready to lose this time Ruby Rose."

Confidence overfilled me, there is no way I will not do what he says and I'll make sure to give him a tough fight. "Bring it on Cardin!" I shouted. Professor Goodwitch signaled us off and the sparring began. I started out on the defensive so I can plan out my turn on the offensive. Cardin is slowly moving towards me, trying to make me back away so I can get cornered by the wall behind me. I placed a hand on Crescent Rose. _I can run up the wall and leap so I can attack from behind. _I thought and continued to purposely walk back. I was almost touching the wall when I executed my plan, running up the wall as fast as I could by using my semblance and leaping off. Then I pulled out Crescent Rose and placed it in its rifle mode, and then I aimed at his back and began firing. But he expected it as he quickly turned around and blocked my bullets with his mace, then he swung fiercely at me and I barely had enough time to lift up Crescent Rose and activate it's scythe mode. The force of his blow made me fly back a couple of feet but I couldn't land myself and I hit the floor with a loud thud.

_He wasn't kidding about making things different than all the other sparring matches. _I thought and sighed. I got back up with no problem and picked up Crescent Rose. Just as I looked back up, Cardin was already charging at me. _Well… it may be fifty-fifty on the last statement. _I leapt out of the way and swung the blunt end of my scythe to him. I saw him flying towards the opposite direction after my scythe made an impact with his head. _Oh that's going to be making him see stars. _I thought and laughed quietly. Clapping was heard from behind me, the match was already over. "That was quick." I said and put Crescent Rose to its portable form.

I turned around to see Blake and Yang celebrating. "Nice going Ruby!" Yang shouted and gave me a thumb up.

"Way to go Ruby!" Blake shouted afterwards and was about to run up and hug me until her eyes widened. "Ruby look out!"

I gave her a confused look until I turned back around to meet Cardin's mace in swinging motion. It connected with my chest and sent me flying towards the wall, students ran to avoid getting hit. He was not accepting defeat even after the match had ended. Professor Goodwitch was furious. "Cardin Winchester, the sparring match is over! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

Cardin just huffed in annoyance. "Oops, guess I didn't notice that it was over." he said.

The professor just glared daggers at him. "Sure you didn't..." She started in a sarcastic voice. "Four months of detention will be given to you for doing such a thing… you have broken her ribs and that is unacceptable. That kind of violence will not be tolerated here."

Blake and Yang rushed over to me. "Ruby, are you okay?" Blake asked, her voice filled with worry.

I was infuriated, this never happened to me and I have to end up in the infirmary now. "Does it look like I'm fine Blake!?" I exclaimed. Then I just realized what I had done, I shouted right in my wife's face and I can already notice that it hurt her. "I-I'm sorry Blake… I-I didn't mean to, it's just that I'm mad at what happened and…"

Blake shushed me. "It's okay Ruby, I know." But I can still see the hurt that I caused in her eyes. "Let's just take you to the infirmary."

Yang scooped me up which caused me to wince in pain. "Sorry Ruby."

I tried to breathe but it was too painful. "Just take very short breaths." Blake said and I followed her command. I feel like I'm not breathing enough and even with short breaths, it hurts horribly.

"Blake… I'm scared." I said softly.

"Don't be, we're going to get you patched up and you'll be back up in no time."

My sister was trying to soothe me along the way, I activated my aura but it was only reducing the pain, not healing the wound. I was still afraid, bad situations kept forming in my thoughts and I tried my best to push them out. My whole chest was burning with pain and it only got worse. What is going on with me? I'm strong enough and I know my aura can heal me but it's not working. I feel so hopeless and broken.

* * *

Blake opened the doors to the infirmary and doctors and nurses noticed what was going on. "Get her treated quickly, we suspect that she may have multiple ribs broken." she said as they rushed towards them.

A male doctor with brown hair picked me up and said to them. "We'll do so but we need you to stay here."

Blake was not going to let me go easily. "Let me stay with her."

"Ma'am, we cannot allow you to enter the operating room with us."

"I don't care; I just want to be with her!" Blake exclaimed which caused Yang to pull her back.

"Let them go Blake." Yang said.

"No! I can't!" The doctors carried me off and all I can hear was Blake yelling and crying from behind. They took me to a room and placed me on the operating table under a white light. Then a breathing mask was placed on my mouth and nose and then I felt the needle of anesthesia stab my right arm.

As I was fading into unconsciousness, I was hearing nurses and the doctors talking about my situation. They even said that I might have a punctured lung… a single tear streamed off my cheek and then everything went dark.

* * *

**So this took a while to make, writers block is really screwing me up and it's getting hard for me to write but I'm trying my best for you guys. Hopefully the quality of this chapter hasn't been greatly affected by it. Leave a review, it seriously helps me to know your opinions… **


	9. Chapter 9: Visiting The Injured Rose

**I hate losing motivation, trust me I do… but whenever I read a story called Fighting a Beautiful Death, it really drains my confidence and courage to continue writing this. I don't know the reason why but just reading the AN or part of the story makes it happen so… anyways here is Chapter 9 and I really hope the authors that made that story don't read this…**

**By the way, someone left a review saying that I don't suck at writing action scenarios and that the one I made was good, I yelled "no it sucks" and laughed… shows how random I can be at times…**

* * *

**Blake**

I'm so worried for Ruby. Just sitting here in the waiting room is only making the worry grow. What could they be doing in the operating room. I closed my eyes and it only made me remember what had happened to her. Cardin… my clenched my fists tight enough that they were bleeding. He put her in this state and he's going to pay for it, but for now, I need to worry about my wife. Yang was in a state of panic. I put my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest.

"There was so many times when Ruby was in danger, but this one hurts me the most." she said, her voice muffled. "A student from our school… injured her and it's the person that hurts others that _he _thinks are weaker than him." She was beginning to get angry and I know this because she pulled away and her eyes were now crimson instead of the normal lilac. Yang stood up and said through gritted teeth. "I'll be right back."

She had the same thought as me but I can't let her do that. I blocked her and said. "I know you want to go after Cardin, trust me, I want to do the same, but for now we need to stay here… for Ruby's sake."

Crimson glared straight into my eyes, and then they returned to their normal color. "Okay… but when I know she's okay, I'm going after him."

I nodded. _Hey, I might want to tag along. _I thought and sighed. Right on cue, the same doctor that took Ruby to the operating room walked in. "I have some good and bad news." he said in a calm voice.

I grew worried. "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that she'll make it for sure, she's a tough girl." Yang smiled at the last part but then it faded as soon as it appeared.

"What's the bad news?" Yang asked.

He sighed for a second; I can tell he's hesitating. "Well… the bad news is that the injuries could have killed a human with no aura. She sustained multiple fractures in her ribs, even some were snapped off its place, and three of them actually punctured her lungs." I gasped in horror. I didn't think it would be that bad. "Ruby almost died, but we managed to get them treated, the punctures' are closed up and are healing. With her aura, the healing will make the process faster; we also repaired the fractured ribs. She had a flail chest which is when three or more ribs are broken in more than one place. Since she had that, the broken area couldn't hold its shape when she took a breath and it made it hard for her to do that." I listened to the details of her injuries fully, not wanting to miss out on anything.

After he finished explaining, I asked in a concerned voice. "How long will it take before she can leave here?"

"From what the other doctors and I can tell, those were serious injuries but like I said, her aura is helping it heal at a rapid pace so probably… in a week and a half."

I frowned but at least isn't longer than that. _I can just visit her in my free time. _I thought. Then I realized something, we were supposed to go to where Weiss is at tonight and Ruby is injured. "Thank you doctor, can I have a chat in private with my sister?" He nodded and left, and then I turned my attention to Yang. "We can't get Weiss tonight." I said straight out.

Her eyes widened. "But we have to do this now!"

I shushed her. "Don't be so loud, you're making people stare."

Yang calmed down but she was still furious. "I am not going to wait Blake… they might move her and I can't risk that." she said in a stern voice.

"I know, but just the two of us will make things difficult."

She leaned closer to my face and said. "You are either coming with me or not and I'm not going to choose to wait, you can't make me change my mind."

I sighed. I can't just let her go by herself, she might get hurt. _I am going to regret this. _"Fine, I'm going."

Yang smiled. "Good, now let's pay Ruby a visit."

* * *

I opened the door to Ruby's room. As I entered, I was hit with the scent of strawberries and roses. _What happened in here? _I thought and looked around. There were roses on a desk at the left side of the room with get well cards taped to them. Most of them were from friends that Yang, Weiss and I knew but there were some anonymous cards too. Ruby was sleeping peacefully on her bed. They changed her clothing to a patient's gown and placed her combat attire neatly on a closet to her left.

"She's asleep." Yang said softly.

"I know." I replied in the same volume as hers and walked slowly towards my sleeping wife. I took a seat next to her bed on the right side and stared at her with a smile. _She looks beautiful. _I thought. That's when I saw the drool streaming out of her mouth. _Okay, that's gross. _Yang took a seat next to me and noticed where I was staring.

"You've never seen her drool in her sleep?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well as her sister, I had some times when she drooled on my hair." she said casually and laughed.

Ruby was stirring from her slumber and her eyes were opening slowly. "Blake, Yang… is that you?" she called softly.

Yang stopped laughing and smiled at her sister. "Yeah, it's us Ruby."

A smiled crept on her face. "Thanks for being here, I wanted to see you two when I wake up… I really hate myself for coming to the infirmary. I lost count on how many times I've been here." She laughed.

"You should look at the roses that people left for you." I said and pointed at the desk full of roses.

"I saw them already, I was awake a couple of minutes ago and people were coming in with them. They we're really nice to me and told me to get well, there were some students coming in that were seriously angry at Cardin."

Yang chuckled. "Looks like trouble will be heading his way."

Ruby laughed. "Nora said that she'll break his legs this time… I don't know if she's seriously going to do it but-"

Right on cue, Nora slammed the door open and gave us a goofy grin. "Well, I did my job." she said and gave us a salute.

"I'm confused." Yang said. Then behind her, a doctor walked across the doorway with a stretcher that had Cardin on it. He groaned in pain and yelled, "My legs!"

"You seriously broke his legs?!" Yang exclaimed. Nora nodded casually. "Awesome!" she ran up to her and raised her hand for a high five. "Nice work Nora, you did what I was going to do."

"No problem, Operation Payback is a success," she walked towards the door and waved goodbye, "well catch y'all later."

Outside the room, we can hear her talking with Ren who I guessed chased her down as always. "You have to stop running off like that Nora." he said in exhaustion.

We turned our attention back to Ruby who was laughing. "Nora is so awesome!" she shouted and continued laughing. We continued talking about some other things that weren't related to today's… incident, it felt like nothing bad had happened.

* * *

Visiting hours were up so we had to leave, we still gave Cardin what he deserve even if we visited Ruby. No let me rephrase that, Nora gave Cardin what we wanted him to deserve and hopefully after breaking his legs, he learns to never pick on Ruby or anyone else again. We walked through the now dark courtyard of Beacon and I noticed Yang going towards the exit of the school. There is one more thing we need to accomplish, getting Weiss back…

* * *

**Writer's block is a bitch, I can't stress how hard it is to type a chapter and for some reason now, I get easily distracted. But here is a chapter and I hope to publish another one soon. **


	10. Chapter 10: A Cat Named Kira

**So here is Chapter 10… yeah I don't have anything to say other than the fact that I made a vocal cover of Wings from the Volume 1 soundtrack, it's on my facebook so you might have to dig through it to find it since I made it on the 9th of June…**

* * *

**Weiss**

I don't know how long I've been in here. There was no way to tell the time so I just thought that many days had passed due to how many times I have fallen my beat-down by the group of faunus and the truth to why I was hurting their kind for so long, they have been nice to me. They treated my wounds and made sure that I wasn't lonely. Though they had to do all of that in secret since Cinder does not know and if she does, then it could be a bloodbath between her and the faunus that work for her. Every time one of the faunus come in to check on me, I always tell them that they don't have to be so nice to me… I don't want to risk them getting hurt.

Today, a female cat faunus with brown hair came in and heard me out. "Well… we want to risk it, most of us gave you hell for something you were forced to do. Tell me, is there a reason why your father done those things?" she asked.

I shook my head. "He only admired his work more than me and my mother; he never told me the reason why he started those horrible experiments." I replied and gave her a saddened expression.

She gave me a puzzled look. "Couldn't you have run away and look for somewhere safe to hide?"

I shook my head again. "He found my mother and I no matter how we hid. My father had connections and the Vale police force in his pocket and he never hesitated to use it."

"I see…"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Kira Macgrath, as you can see, I'm a cat faunus." she pointed at her cat ears and they twitched. Kira had pale skin and brown eyes to match her hair color… I could say that she looked similar to Blake but she had a red hoodie and black denim jeans, which gave more of a city girl personality to her.

"I know a cat faunus, she's my teammate on the team I'm on, her name's Blake."

Her eyes widened. "Is her last name Belladonna?" she asked. I gave her a nod. "Well I'm actually her best friend; she was like a role model to me... until she ran away from our group."

"You were part of the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I think you know she was a member too right?" I nodded. "Well she was the second best in combat out of all of us, I was third place." She laughed.

"How long did you know her?" I asked, curious about the topic.

"Since we were kids, when I didn't know how to fight… she stood up for me whenever I got bullied and helped me out whenever I needed it. You can say Blake and I were sisters." Kira smiled at that word.

"I'm sure you two had great memories together."

"Tell me… how is she with your team?" she asked.

"She's married."

Kira squealed in excitement. "That's great for her, I just wished that I could have went to the wedding." she frowned.

"Why couldn't you go?" I asked.

"Because for the faunus here, going out and associating with people would be a disgrace to the group and you would become an outcast. If I did go, then I would have to live on the streets."

"Oh…" In my mind, I thought that it was unfair. I mean faunus can't be restricted from going out, any type of person needs interaction with others. "You could stay with us."

"No… I can't, there is another catch to human interaction."

"And what could that be?"

"If a faunus works with a human or tries to help in destroying this group, then they are hunted until they are killed… I mean there are still members of the White Fang that are looking for her!" she exclaimed.

I hesitated for a second. _I just want to ask this. _I thought and straightened myself. "Are you looking for Blake?"

She nodded. "I'm not going to kill her though… I just want to see my best friend again. It's been so long that I almost forgot her at times."

I felt sad about her situation. She only wants to see Blake again, but doing so can lead to her getting abandoned or worse, killed. Right now, I get the feeling that my friends and wife are looking for me. "Do you know where we are?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The red dressed woman made all of us wear blindfolds except for the people or faunus she trusted I don't know any of them." _Damn, I never thought someone would do something like that to keep their hideout location hidden. _

I sighed. "I know that my friends are looking for me… I just don't know how long it'll be." Kira opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. "Is there something you want to say Kira?" I asked.

"A-are you married too?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes I am, I liked the girl Blake married but I didn't know that she loved her too until she confessed."

"That must have been awkward."  
I chuckled. "It sure was."

"Can you tell me who her wife is?"

"Do you know a Ruby Rose?" I asked.

"Not really, I heard bits of conversations whenever the red dressed woman talked to some faunus. She's been screwing her plans up."

I told her about Ruby and at times, I almost got carried away with how she looks and what she does during our time at Beacon. I still like and care for her… she's so sweet and kind to everyone, that's why I like her.

"How you described her definitely tells me that you love her."

"I still do, even if she's with Blake… but I wouldn't mess their relationship up, I found the person I want to be with, even if she's stubborn and hot-headed sometimes." I smiled. Yang… her cockiness made me go crazy but when I got to know her better, I realized that she has a sweet side to herself.

Then outside the door, I heard a low, muffled voice. "Hey Kira, time's up. You should get out of there if you don't want to get caught socializing."

"Okay, just give me a second." she replied and turned her attention back to me. "Sorry, I gotta go… I had a nice time talking to you." Kira smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I also had a good time, thank you."

She got up and walked towards the door, but before she opened the door, she turned around and said. "If I hadn't seen Blake and she does come, tell her I said _hi_ okay?"

I nodded. Then she left and the door closed, I was alone again but I didn't feel as lonely as before.

* * *

**So that was the chapter, I'm still trying my best to update; this could have been out earlier if I wasn't moving rooms. Finally, I have more space for my computer since it was cramped in my old room. Anyways, I hope to update soon… **


	11. Chapter 11: The Warehouse

**So there is a reference to Counter Strike: Global Offensive in this chapter so if you find it, PM me or leave a review telling me what it is…**

* * *

**Yang**

"Can you tell me why we didn't take your motorcycle, which you call Bumblebee, to get over here quickly?" Blake asked with a curious tone.

I replied in a serious tone. "It'll make too much noise, plus that'll make things harder when I get Weiss since it only seats two people."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "From the party girl herself, I never expected you to do things quietly." We were a few yards away from an abandoned warehouse in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. _I thought this part would have people, it's just desolate. _I thought and looked around me again. There are lots for homes or businesses but to me; I get the feeling that this is the bad side of town. "So do you have any idea on how we're going in?" Blake asked.

"It's simple; we go through the front door." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Yang, do you have any ideas?"

I thought for a moment. _It's pretty big but we shouldn't split up… I guess there is one thing that can work. _"Let's find the back door, sneak in, maybe take out a few guards in the process, we find Weiss and then we sneak back out."

Blake sighed. "Since we don't know much about this place, that plan is the best we got."

I got up and began walking silently in a crouched position. "Well let's go in all sneaky beaky like alright?"

"Um… where did you get that quote from?" she asked as we crouch walked.

"I don't even know, it just popped into my head." I replied and gave her a goofy grin.

She rolled her eyes but I can notice her smiling. "Whatever, let's just go." The darkness of the night made it hard for the guards to see us as we snuck past or took them out. Then I saw the back door which was illuminated by a dim light on top of it.

"There it is, let's just take those two guards out and go in."

"But how are we going to take them out, I can tell that they're faunus and they'll be alerted to us before we even get the jump on them?"

I can see their faunus features, one had a tail of a golden retriever and another had ears of a german shepherd. "Well… they're dogs so…" I pulled out a dog toy and showed it to her, "let's use this as a distraction."

Blake face palmed. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious." I threw the toy as far as I could, passing the dog faunus' in a blur. Then a squeak was heard and they literally dropped their weapons and chased after it. "Wow that actually worked." I said in surprise and threw a fist pump.

I turned to look at Blake's reaction and she had her jaw dropped to the ground with widened eyes. "I can't believe it."

A few more seconds of triumph and I snapped back to reality. "Okay, let's go in before they come back." We opened the door quietly and peeked through, checking for any nearby guards and then we entered and locked the door behind us. As we walked quietly through the corridors of Cinder's hideout, Blake stopped me. "Before we continue on, I know there will be faunus that recognize me… but I don't know if they'll help or try to kill us so be careful when someone does that." I gave her a nod, and then we continued on.

"Where could Weiss be?" Right on cue, a door a couple of feet in front of us opened and a faunus with a tray of food began walking ahead. "We should follow that faunus." I began following as quietly as I could until I turned around to see Blake still there. "Is there something wrong Blake?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me with worried eyes. "I think they found us." All of a sudden, light's turned on, blinding my vision for a few seconds. I could hear footsteps rushing towards us and Blake unsheathing her weapon Gambol Shroud. "So much for being stealthy." My vision focused and I saw that we were surrounded by faunus and humans.

"We could take these guys right?" I asked Blake.

"They got the jump on us and they all have weapons pointed at us so trying to fight will just kill us."

"Unless… I do this, you might want to jump." I activated Ember Celica and Blake leaped into the air a split second after doing that, I punched the ground as hard as I could while shooting, then everyone but Blake was knocked off their feet by a huge wave of fire. I laughed in triumph. "I knew that would work!" I exclaimed.

"That got us out of that jam." Alarms sounded all around us. "We better go before more show up."

"Right." We ran through the corridors, knocking out or killing guards on the way until we got to what I thought was the cells. "This is it right?" I asked aloud. Blake was already looking through the small windows on the doors so I decided to do the same but on the opposite.

* * *

Then a feminine voice boomed through the hallway. "If you're looking for her, I think you're looking at the wrong place."

It was Cinder which made me go into rage. "Where is she Cinder!?" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you look in front of you?"

I turned to the other end of the hallway and saw a white-haired girl limping towards us slowly, she was bloodied up and groaning in pain at every step she took. "Weiss?!" I shouted.

"Y-Yang?!" she called out weakly. I began rushing towards her, and then she collapsed onto the ground. I knelt at her side and placed her on my lap.

"What did they do to you Weiss?" I asked in worry.

She ignored my question as she said softly. "R-Ruby's in… danger."

"Why?" That's when I realized that my sister isn't just someone that has thwarted Cinder's evil plans. "Don't tell me she wants her because of her ability?"

She nodded. "I don't think… I ever told you, but my father… and I made dust that could manipulate anyone. I… I couldn't bear any more pain so I told her about that and Ruby… I'm sorry Yang… t-this is my fault."

I caressed her white hair. _At least they didn't mess up her hair. _I thought. "It's okay Weiss… as long as you're safe." I picked her up gently and stood back up. "We have to get back to Beacon!" I shouted to Blake.

"Did you think it would be that easy to get your ice princess back?" Cinder asked. Suddenly, cell bars rose from the ground and blocked me from getting any closer to Blake.

"I'll try the other way!" I turned around but it was blocked also, I was trapped in.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed. _This is not good. _I thought.

"There is… no other way out Yang." Weiss said weakly.

"Just go Blake! Get to Ruby and protect her!"

"What about-"

"We'll be fine! Just go!" So Ruby and Blake were right. It was a trap, but I got Weiss back… I just had to be the one to fall while the others stayed up. My sister is in danger now and Blake is her only hope. She can't do much since she's still recovering and that makes her have a painted target on her back. _Don't let them take her too. _I thought.

"Y-Yang, can I ask you something?"

I looked down at Weiss who was sobbing. "What is it Weiss?"

"If Cinder… tests Ruby with the dust in her Grimm form… and it works… you know what that means right?"

I thought about it for a moment, then my eyes widened. "Then she can control the Grimm." We could be talking about a massive war between the people and the Grimm… many will die.

"If I hadn't helped my father… this wouldn't have happened. I doomed us all."

"We won't let that happen, plus if it does happen, we and the students at Beacon will be ready."

She pulled me down and kissed my lips, then pulled away. I could taste her blood. "You're as hard-headed as always you dolt."

I smiled. "I try my best to make things better, even if I have to be stubborn." I sat there with her, waiting for whatever is coming for us. She fell asleep, and then a few moments later I did the same also. Humanity is at risk, if we don't prevent Cinder from testing my sister, then what is left as a last stand is everyone at Beacon… even if it'll kill a lot of us.

* * *

**This chapter is meh in my opinion… I don't like it as much but tell me what you think by leaving a review. **


	12. Chapter 12: A Rose in Trouble

**Man screw the deal I made back in Chapter 8, The Blackening Rose is about to reach 30,000 views and I am seriously awed by that. If it does reach that many, I will definitely try to sing to Monty at the RWBY panel. There is no guarantee that they'll let me (since it might take too long) but I might as well ask when I do go there, anyways, here is Chapter 12… **

**Also, there will be a stream at 9:30 PM CST on my twitch channel (link is on my profile) and it'll be a Q&A session as I write the next chapter so if you have any questions for me, I'll answer them…**

* * *

**Weiss**

_**A few minutes before Yang and Blake entered the cell corridor…**_

"STOP, STOP! I'll tell you all I know just as long as you don't hurt me anymore!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Finally." Cinder said and chuckled. "Now tell me… where do you keep that kind of dust at?"

I stared into her eyes and said in a voice filled with venom. "Where you first searched… in my father's office, there is a compartment below that room that has the dust encased in glass." I looked down at the ground, once again a puddle of blood surrounded me but it was much larger than last time.

"See, it wasn't so hard to tell me right?" Cinder asked sarcastically.

I spat some of my blood into her face. "You sick… bastard." I said weakly.

"You know, there is a way to just kill you instantly." She placed a hand on my throat and I felt a faint amount of heat emitting from it. "If I just light up my hand there, it'll be quick… painless."

My breathing went faster. "Please… don't kill me."

"Oh I won't, that wouldn't be fair to a certain blonde girl right?"

"H-how did you-"

"I'll just say that rumors tend to spread quickly when you and your team are wanted dead to criminals." She cut the rope suspending me in the air and I fell to the ground with a thump.

I heard footsteps, it was probably a guard. "Ms. Fall, we have intruders in the building." he said.

Cinder chuckled. "It's probably that blonde girl and the cat, I'll deal with the blonde… you and the others will deal with the other one."

"Yes ma'am." Then I heard him leaving the room.

"Get up." she said to me in an emotionless tone. _I give up… I'll just do what she says. I had enough with pain. _I thought and tried to get up but I was struggling. She sighed and lifted me up to my feet. "Now walk to where I want you to go." I nodded and awaited her command.

* * *

**Blake**

_**Present time…**_

Beacon was in my sight now. The only thing that I could think about is Ruby. "Please… I don't want her to be taken again, I don't know what I'll do if it does happen again." I said softly as I ran through the courtyard. _If I can just get to the infirmary quickly and go to Ruby's room, I can make sure she's still there. _I thought and took a shortcut. I busted through the front double doors to the infirmary and looked around in horror. _It was just like last year. _Blood marked the light blue walls, dead bodies littered the tiled ground and the smell of death was in the air. I snapped out of my thoughts and rushed in the direction of Ruby's room. As I ran through the halls, I could see smoke and flames on parts of the floor. More bodies filled the hall but this time; they were severely burned, some to the point that they weren't even recognizable.

The destruction and death led to one room, the room of my wife. "Ruby!" I exclaimed and ran in through the doorway, only to get hit by a ball of fire and thrown back forcefully to the wall, hitting the back of my head hard. My vision became a huge blur. _What was that? _I thought and looked down at my chest. A minor burn marked my chest, which could only mean that the woman in the red dress herself is here. I looked up and saw two figures, one standing and the other in her arms. At that second, the scene got clearer and I realized that Cinder was holding Ruby, who was still asleep. "Don't… take her." I said softly.

She walked over to me and placed her hand on top of my head, then I felt the heat emitting from her hand and something inside me shutting down. "When you wake up, you're going to be the only thing left standing in the ruins of humanity." she said, then my vision darkened and the world went quiet. What just happened? I wanted to know but there was no one around to ask. The only thing I felt was chains wrapped around me in a room filled with darkness.

I tried to free myself but the chains only threatened to tighten themselves. _I don't want to be here… I want to be out there. I hate being lonely… and I don't want to go back to being that. _I thought and continued trying. Then I heard a voice, it almost sounded like me but it was ominous. "Stop struggling you idiot, you're only making it worse." I stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. The person standing there was… me?! No, something felt different, the person had brown hair and brown, cat-like eyes. "Hey Blake."

Only one word flew out of my mouth. "Kira?" She nodded and my eyes widened in surprise. "H-how are you here?" I asked, hell bent on wanting to know.

"Let's just say I learned some ways to enter a person's mind." she replied and smiled.

"You were always the one that wanted to learn new things." I said and chuckled.

She laughed too. "It's better than reading books every day."

"How did you find me, the only thing I remember is being at the infirmary to Beacon?"

"I had some help." I gave her a confused look. "Some friends of ours helped me take you somewhere safe, can't have you lying around in a place filled with dead people." she winked at me.

"What about Cinder… and Ruby?!" I exclaimed. "Where are they?!"

* * *

She opened her mouth to speak but then hesitated. A moment of silence passed, until I heard her take a deep breath and say in a serious voice. "All I heard is that she's taking her to the Schnee mansion."

"Why?"

Another moment of hesitation occurred. "She… she found dust that can control things. Manipulation you would say."

"There is no way-"

"Yes there is Blake; I heard that she was going to try it out on her because she apparently has the ability to turn into a beowolf."

My eyes widened in horror. "Kira, you need to get me out of here!"

"I don't know how! You're in a coma, whatever Cinder did to you, she triggered that and I never learned how to get someone out of it. You're stuck in here." My eyes watered. I can't stay in here, Ruby needs help and what Cinder said only made my fear grow. This isn't the end… it can't be.

* * *

**Holy shit, so I finally typed a chapter a day after the last one came out so here it is and I hope you enjoyed the suspense. Everyone knows about the Manipulation Dust and only one thing crosses their mind. They need to prevent Cinder from testing Ruby with it in her beowolf form or else a war will breakout…**

**Leave a review and I hope to see a lot of you at my Q&A Stream… **


	13. Chapter 13: Manipulation

**This may be the last chapter that I'm writing before going on a hiatus. The reason is because my family and I are going on vacation and since I don't have a laptop, I won't be able to type. I have Google Drive which there is an app for on my IPhone, but I need MS Word to correct it, plus it's hard to publish a chapter on there so… yeah. Anyways, here is Chapter 13…**

* * *

**Ruby**

"Hey! Wake up!" Someone shouted. It was a voice that belonged to a female but it sounded distant.

"W-what's going on?" I asked softly in a tired voice.

"Don't worry Ruby; there is nothing to be worried about." I opened my eyes but the world was still a blur. The only colors that were there were black and red.

"Who are you?"

"That's nothing to worry over." I felt something cold touching my wrists so I tried to move them, but I felt a sense of restriction. Slowly, the world around me began to focus until I can see everything. I was lying down on a table, chains wrapped around me. In front of me, the red blur was focused into clear view… the person was Cinder Fall. A sense of panic filled me and I struggled to loosen the chains but they wouldn't budge. "You can see me now, good… if you don't want to be harmed; I suggest you switch to your other form."

How did she know? I lied. "I don't know what you're talking about, what do you mean by-"

I felt an intense burning sensation on my leg. "Don't play games with me! You know what I'm talking about so do it now or I will get you where it hurts most." She took out a scroll and showed me a live camera feed in what I think was her hideout. Yang and Weiss were there, but the white-haired girl was seriously injured and Yang clutched her to her chest. Surrounding them were armed guards, human guards at that, none that were faunus from the White Fang. "Why don't you point your weapons at them?" Cinder said through the scroll, and all of them aimed at them.

Yang looked around and turned her attention back to Weiss. "Don't do it Ruby." Yang said.

"But you'll die!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to lose you sis!" I concentrated for a few seconds, then I felt myself transform into a creature of darkness.

"Good, stand down." she said, then the guards lowered their guns. "I suppose you know what this is about, am I correct?" I guess she had found the manipulative dust.

"Just get it over with." I said in defeat and sighed. She pulled out a needle filled with the black dust and injected it into my neck. Pain began to fill me and I was trembling violently. "W-what's happening?!" I shouted despite the pain.

"Just relax, it'll end soon." She said in a calm voice, but the pain only intensified.

I began to scream in agony, the corner of my sight was fading to black and it only spread. _Am I going to black out? _I thought. The pain was beginning to go away but I felt something strange… something new. I felt like I was a puppet, being controlled… that's how it feels to be manipulated by someone and dust right? Everything around me was dim, like someone had not paid the electric bill and I couldn't feel anything in my body, I couldn't lift a finger. I tried to speak but it was like my lips were sealed shut. _What's happening to me?! _I screamed in my head.

Cinder removed the chains and told me to get up. I did what I was told and got up. "I hope you know that you're mine now right?" I wanted to shake my head but instead I nodded in confirmation. "It did work… this is going to be a great time for me." _You're free from the chains Ruby, why can't you just move, you can snap out of her control!? _

A guard ran in and got Cinder's attention. "The supply of that weird dust is here."

She smirked and turned to look at me. "Why don't you follow me?" She walked out the room and I had no choice but to give into her demands.

* * *

"I want you to look at what you have helped to make… then when all of it begins, you will watch your friends and everything you know crumble." Cinder said in a vilified voice and pulled out a vial of dust. She got an Ursa's attention, it growled and began running towards us, then she threw the vial and it shattered against its face. The dust flew around it in a circle; the confused Grimm sniffed it and a bit of it entered its snout. It took a step back and roared as loud as it could. "Now, look at me!" Cinder shouted to the Ursa, it turned back and glared at her. "Good, now… I want you to sniff out the girl that this hair belongs to."

She pulled out a small strand of white hair. _Oh no, it's Weiss's hair. _I thought in worry. The Ursa leaned in to smell it, and then it took off in less than a second. "Time to draw some attention." She glared at me. "I want you to roar as loud as you can… the Ursa didn't call out to the other creatures so I need you to do that." I took a deep breath, and then I roared vigorously. I can hear birds flying away and rustling in the trees near us. "It's time, to end the existence of humanity!" Cinder exclaimed and laughed evilly. There was Grimm everywhere, maybe hundreds… Ursa, Deathstalkers, Beowolves, and even a couple of Nevermores' were here. _What… have I done? _I thought to myself. I could only watch as Cinder released the manipulative dust, a huge cloud surrounded the whole area. Then all I could hear were growls and roars. "Attack those that despise you, and make sure you give them all the pain they've given you!" A huge roar was heard, then a lot of them went in the direction of Beacon Academy.

Then Cinder turned towards me. "I want you to go bring that faunus you love so much back here." _No… please don't make me hurt her. _I gave her a nod and ran in the direction where she is… I can't move myself freely but I guess I know where I am going. Only one thought struck me. _What is she going to make me do to Blake?_

* * *

**So there it is. Sorry if it isn't that great, I'm going on hiatus starting on June 23rd and I might be gone for a whole week. If I can type a chapter, then I will do it. As always, leave a review and I'll see you guys later…**


	14. Chapter 14: A Reunion with The Past

**I typed this while I was on vacation so I hope you enjoy, when I typed this, it was the first day on vacation so I don't know how many chapters I'll be able to type so here it is... **

**(Disclaimer: I am really and I mean for the first time since Death from Above, really worried about how this chapter will do so please leave a review on your opinion of this chapter, I beg of you...)**

* * *

**Yang**

"Get the hell away from us!" I exclaimed. The guards only got closer. I felt Weiss tugging my arm weakly. "What is it Weiss?" I asked softly but still keeping eye contact with my enemies.

"I'll be okay Yang... do what we do best." She said.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"You dolt... like you'll even make a mistake in a combat scenario. Just go... I know you can do this."

I gently put her down and stood up, activating Ember Celica as I did so. "I will." One by one, the enemies around me fell as they were punished by my fists. I picked up one of the guards by his foot and swung him to his comrades, knocking them out like bowling pins. "You should regret trying to hurt us!" I exclaimed as I showed the brutality that I can give, those that could still get up fled for their lives. Two thoughts struck my mind as they ran away. _Why did Ruby surrender herself, she should know I can take care of myself? Did it look like death was the only thing that'll happen? _No... I think I know why. I looked at Weiss who was now unconscious. _She didn't want her killed for my sake. _"Thank you Ruby." I said softly and walked over to the white-haired girl I love. Slowly, I scooped her up with my arms and I rushed towards the way I came into the hideout when I was with Blake. This won't be good... she didn't prevent Cinder from taking Ruby and now I need to know what had happened to the cat faunus herself.

I just hope that she's okay. It's time to do that status check Ruby does whenever a horrible situation separates us. _I'm alright, Weiss needs help quickly, I don't know about Blake and Cinder has Ruby now... what that last statement means for me, I don't know but right now, I just need to help Weiss. _I barged through the back door of the hideout; no one was around here guarding the door anymore. _Now I wished I brought bumblebee. _I thought and sighed. I ran quickly the way Blake and I came from and headed in the direction of home... Beacon.

* * *

**Blake**

"You have to bring me back Kira! I beg of you!" I shouted. "There has to be a way!"

She tried to calm me down but it didn't make a difference to my panicking. "Blake... I'm the trying the best I can. I'll use every last bit of energy to wake you up but so far, I don't know how I can wake you up." She sat there with me, caressing my hair as she activated her aura. It powers her semblance to enter people's minds but she can't stay in forever.

"Tell me nothing has happened since I went into the coma?"

Kira shook her head. "There have been reports of multiple creatures running around Vale... plus Beacon is being attacked as we speak."

I felt my hope lower its bar slowly. "I have to help my friends, I have to help Ruby." Panicking was replaced with sobs. "She's probably being forced to hurt her friends, even us."

"Blake, don't worry about that for now, we need to focus on getting you out of this coma." I gave her a nod and calmed down. "Okay, I think I might have a way to get you out."

"Really?!" She nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Kira, I don't know where I would be without you."

She raised a brow at that statement. "Where would you be? I should be saying that to you! I mean, you took care of me as if we were sisters and I thank you so much for that." I smiled.

"I took care of you because you understood me and you were so kind to me, I wish you came with me to Beacon, we would have had the best times there with each other."

I felt her hand on my chest, it glowed white, then it began to spread all over my body. "Just relax or I could screw up." Kira said. My breathing slowed, I closed my eyes and waited until I felt myself be lifted. "I'll see you on the other side... sis."

* * *

I opened my eyes and found Kira sitting next to me. I wrapped my arms around her in relief. "It's great to have you back Blake." she said softly.

"It's great to see you again... after so long." I replied in the same tone.

We pulled away and she chuckled. "So I guess you know what's happened to the group?"

I smiled but it quickly faded. "Yeah... a lot has happened to the White Fang." My mind snapped into focus. "Wait, I need to help my friends!" I got up quickly and looked around, my worried expression turned into confusion. "Where am I?"

Kira walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't you remember, this is our room?" I took another look around; the room was painted black and red, two beds sat on opposite sides. I could already tell where my side was with all the books and Kira's side had different kinds of music and... my books?! "Oh, about that, I just gave them a try when you were gone. It only reminded me of you when you used to read stories to me."

I turned around and gave her a saddened look. "Look, I'm really sorry for leaving you... I shouldn't have done that and-"

She pressed a finger on my lips, silencing me. "It's alright; I just wished you could have called me or something like that."

"You know I couldn't do that, they would have tracked me down and killed me if I did that."

"Yeah, but still, it would have been nice since I was getting lonely here." After that, I heard shouting from outside the room as if something had gone wrong and someone is to blame for.

"What the hell is going on here!? I leave for an hour and now I hear that most of our men are here! Can one of you give me a reason for that?" The voice seemed strangely familiar.

Kira's eyes widened. "Blake, you need to hide." She said, her voice filled with fear.

"W-why?" I asked with a shocked tone.

"Just hide!" She opened up my old closet and gestured me to go inside. "Don't come out until I say so." I gave her a nod and I hid. Luckily, it's so spacious that three to four people can fit inside it. I was hit with a wave of nostalgia as I walked further in. _This is how I used to dress. _I thought as I looked around. Kira used to tell me that I tried to dress my best too much despite going on errands a lot but that's how I was. It puts a smile on my face to remember those times. Behind me, I heard the door to our room open and someone walking in.

"Where is she?" The familiar male voice asked. _He's probably talking to Kira. _

"I-I don't know who you're talking- agh!" The sound of someone's fist colliding with skin was heard and it did not sound like a soft punch.

"Bullshit! I heard that Blake is here and that you're taking care of her, where the hell is she Kira!?" The man exclaimed.

"S-stop Adam... you're freaking me out." Kira replied. _T-t-that's Adam?! _ Adam was my old partner in the White Fang. He was someone that I looked up to but then he began to get violent to innocent people when the group did boycott's. I could say that he's part of the reason why I left... Adam was the last person I saw when I left since we were stealing a train full of dust on that day. There is also a history of abuse from him... I can still feel the pain that he gave me, the scars and wounds that I don't ever want to show to Ruby because I don't want her to be afraid.

If Kira doesn't tell him the truth, then she's going to get hurt. "Just tell me where she is or I'm guessing you want another round of beating?" _Wait... he abused her before?! _I shouted in my head. My fists clenched tightly, I told him to never even touch her and he ignored it! I can tell why he pisses me off at the boycotts in the past.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about! She hasn't been here at all! Blake's gone Adam and you know it!"

I can hear him getting angry. "Then explain why some of my trusted associates spotted her sleeping in your arms?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know why you don't tell them to make sure they're seeing things right because all they've done is hurt innocent lives and some of us with their stupid partnership with Cinder Fall!" Kira shouted. That only added gasoline to the fire; I heard her being grabbed and thrown at the wall next to my closet.

"Shut your goddamn mouth! You're just becoming like Blake, thinking that this isn't the right thing to do when humans are starting to think of us as equals!"

"They only think of that in fear!" She let out a groan as she got kicked. "We want them to not cower in fear, we want them to let us work with them and be friends!"

Adam only grew violent. "Did you know what happened when we worked with humans?! Take the Schnee Dust Company for example, they only forced us to work with their stupid dust machines and they treated us like we were garbage!"

"Only the owner of that company and their workers do that!"

"Only them?! What about the heiress?!"

"WEISS SCHNEE IS NOT LIKE THAT!" I opened the closet door just enough to get a peek and I saw my best friend get up and get a good punch at Adam. "Thanks to us, she lived in a nightmare since she was a child! She was forced to abuse us because of her father, hell, he even killed her mother! Weiss Schnee doesn't deserve the hell we are giving her!"

Adam gritted his teeth. "Are you... betraying us because of that brat?" He asked in angst.

Kira nodded. "Hell yeah I am! I'm not going to bring anymore fear! I'm done with your ways!" Adam pulled out his sword and lunged at her. Time slowed down, I ran out of the closet door and threw myself at my old partner before he could stab my friend.

Everything went back to normal speed and I put the blade of Gambol Shroud at his neck. "What did I tell you about hurting my friend?" I asked him softly in angst.

He chuckled evilly. "Well look who decided to show up, the traitor's back!" I stabbed his chest and he let out a groan.

"Next time you hurt Kira, it'll be your neck I'm going to slit." I took out the blade and sheathed my weapon; I ran to Kira's side and helped her up. "Are you alright?" I asked, checking her wounds to see if they were bad.

"I'm alright Blake... about what I said to Adam about Weiss, I wasn't kidding, Cinder took her to her hideout and made us look after her..." she took a breath and exhaled slowly before continuing. "She was so afraid; I think three or four of our members beat her down before she told us the truth about why she had abused us when she was with her father. We all felt horrible for making her life shitty for something she was forced to do." I listened to her as she continued explaining herself about what she had said in Weiss's defense. "Then I visited her one day to get more information about it all, she even told me a story about what her father did to her mother. After that, I asked myself if being in the White Fang was the right thing... turns out it's not anymore."

I put her in a tight embrace and whispered into her ear softly. "Come with me to Beacon... please?"

"But... will they even take me in? Blake, I'm a criminal, what makes you think they'll even let me attend?"

So many thoughts formed in my head after she asked. "Remember, I'm attending that school, only my team and the headmaster know the truth."

"Even your wife Ruby?"

"Yes... she loves me for who I am now, she's not afraid of me."

"And what about the headmaster... what does he think about it?"

"I had to clear my name for him to trust me... after that; he treats me like I'm one of his students."

Kira smiled. "I guess I can go then."

I squeaked in excitement. "Thank you so much Kira!"

"Let's get out of here for right now."

I looked back at Adam and gave her a nod. "Right, let's go." We ran out the door and never looked back. I got my best friend back and I want it to stay that way... but we need to help everyone, my worrying only grew as we got closer to Beacon...

* * *

**So this took me 4 days to make since I can't really check the word count on my phone and I had a lot of doubt in this chapter. To be honest, I think, without even noticing, that I got lazy on typing this and I apologize. I'm not at the top of my game whenever I'm not at home... **


	15. Chapter 15: A Horrible Way to Lose

**So when I made part of this or the whole chapter, it is 6/27 so I finally found service to look at what's been going since I've been gone and probably when this publishes, The Blackening Rose has reached over 30,000 views. I'm just blown away and in tears on how great the story is to everyone, this won't live up to it since not a lot of people has read it but I hope the next story (which will be like a new writing age in my opinion) will be better than any story that I have made (In my opinion once again)... so here is Chapter 15…**

**(Same Disclaimer as the last chapter: Please leave an honest review of this chapter, I get the feeling that the quality of my chapters when I type them on my phone downgrade so if you could please take a few minutes of your time to make a review, that would be awesome)**

* * *

**Ruby**

I can only hear screams and innocent lives pleading for help. All around me, the creatures of darkness began to harm those that we have to protect. I wish I could do something to help, but I can't... I don't have control of myself anymore. Beacon is right in my sight and a couple of more steps will mean that I have reached it but why am I going here, I'm supposed to be looking for Blake? That's when I saw her in front of me, realizing what was happening before her eyes with someone I haven't met before. Frozen in fear at what was happening to our home. Our friends and classmates are trying their best to protect the school as the Grimm began intruding on the once beautiful courtyards and gardens.

But that's not what I came here for... I'm here to get the girl that I loved. _I don't want to hurt her! _I screamed repeatedly in my mind. _Stop yourself Ruby! Why can't I stop myself!? _Blake had turned around and noticed me when I began running towards her. "Ruby... what's happened to you?" I heard her ask in a voice filled with fear. At this moment, she is looking at a Beowolf that has blood all over itself... blood of the men, women, and children it had slaughtered. "What did Cinder make you become?" Those questions hurt me deeply like daggers had struck my heart, but it didn't stop the manipulation I'm in and I lunged at her. Just in time, the mysterious girl next to her struck me with the blunt end of her weapon, a long, black colored gun blade. "Don't hurt her Kira! That's Ruby you just struck!" Blake exclaimed.

The girl known as Kira widened her eyes at my wife. "I know what Cinder had done... but that doesn't change the fact that she was going to hurt you!"

"I can handle this Kira!" I got up and threw myself at the two, my claws ready to shred anything in its way. Looks like my uncontrollable self will take her back to Cinder dead or alive.

I tried so hard to break out of her control, but I can only speak in a pained voice. "B-Blake... please h-help me."

Blake had shed a tear when I had said that, it's becoming too much for her to handle. She only managed to combat roll out of the attack range of my claws. "I'll get you out Ruby! Don't worry!" She shouted and took out her weapon Gambol Shroud.

"I'll help too!" Kira replied.

"No Kira! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Well me neither! Plus I know you're going to need help!"

Blake gave her a look and sighed. "Alright, but be careful!" I roared uncontrollably in anger. _I need to free myself and fast before someone gets hurt. _I thought and continued trying to bring back control. I focused on Kira as she dodged my claws, waiting for the perfect time to strike. There was one problem with her attacks, she's mostly on the offensive and how she strikes leaves a lot of openings for me to get an advantage.

Another attack and she had left her right leg wide open for me to get an advantage so I took it, swinging my right paw at it. It made contact, leaving her in the air for a second so I can give another blow with my left paw. The force was powerful enough that she went flying towards a group of trees. "Kira!" Blake exclaimed as she sees her hit the wood with a loud thud, which made her become distracted as she began rushing towards Kira. I used the opportunity to strike her with my claw, leaving a huge gash on her back. If she had noticed and activated her aura, it wouldn't have been something that was major like a small laceration, but in this case, her back was oozing with blood. Blake screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I picked her up by her leg, leaving herself upside down; staring at me in fear. "Don't do this Ruby! Snap out of it!" She shouted. I replied with a roar, making her give out a whimper. "I know you're still in there... you're strong, I know it!" I ignored her and placed her in my mouth since I can't just carry her with my paws. Then I began to retrace the route I took when I was coming to Beacon, in minutes I was back in the same forest, right in front of Cinder.

I opened my mouth and slowly placed Blake on the ground. Cinder greeted her. "I see you're wounded." she said, noticing the small blood pool that was growing very slowly.

"Go to hell." Blake replied, I could sense the venom in that statement.

Cinder gave her a fiery jab to her chest, which caused her to whimper. "That's not nice to say."

"Why did you need Ruby to do this when you could have tried it on any other monster than her?!" Blake exclaimed, her expression furious.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, she is the leader of the team that keeps wreaking havoc on my plans." She chuckled evilly.

"So that's what all of this is about?! Revenge?!"

"Revenge? I just wanted something for a long time… and now I can get It." she took out a bottle of mysterious grey dust. "Say _ah_ Ruby." I didn't want to open my mouth but if forcefully opened, and then she opened the bottle and made me drink it's content's. Then I began feeling strange… no… it was more like pain and exhaustion. I looked at my furry paws and in a blink of an eye, the fur was gone and my normal human hands were there. Pain filled me heavily, my pale hands began to look bony and the sleeves of my combat attire began to feel loose. _What's happening to me?! _I screamed mentally. My legs gave way and I collapsed onto the ground, my whole body looked paper thin. "Have you also heard of dust that can suck the spirit of anyone? No?" Everything began to fade black, but then I heard Cinder in the most vigorous voice I have ever heard. "You're mine now… enjoy prison."

* * *

**So there it is… I was supposed to release this on June 29th but I never got around to doing that so sorry for the delay. I only wrote 2 chapters during vacation… that sucks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Give Her Soul Back

**So… I… *sigh* I just feel so fucked up right now. I broke that promise of trying to sing to Monty Oum at the RWBY panel… how did I break it? I didn't make it to the panel because it got full when I made it so there was no seating for me at all… I'm sorry if you guys just re-read The Blackening Rose so I can do it (probably that's how I finally reached 100,000 views in total) and I'm sorry that I didn't do it, anyways, here is another chapter, I'm back home and ready for work but thanks to that fail, I get the feeling that the quality of the next few chapters might be fucked up…**

* * *

So this is how it feels like to get your soul taken away. I don't feel like I'm dead but where I am only gives that one thought that I am. _So I finally fall at the hands of Cinder Fall. _I thought and sighed. I didn't feel depressed at all, I've been through this, and the only feeling that is inside me at the moment is defeat. _There is probably no way out this time… this is my true end. _I don't know why I am giving up so easily, was it because I was tired of all the pain that I endured, or was I just too afraid of what would happen if I do get out of here? Cinder has my soul, I can't do anything unless I get it back but how can I when I'm in here?!

I sat down on the darkness, and waited for a miracle to happen. _What am I going to do? _I asked mentally to the blackness all around me.

* * *

**Blake**

"Ruby! No!" I shouted. I watched as my lover went from looking healthy to dead, her skin paler and you can see her bones. "You bitch!" The only thing I wanted to do was to kill Cinder for taking away the girl I loved. "I'm going to kill you!"

She gave me a smirk. "I like to see you try."

I activated my aura and stood up with no problem. I was focused now, making my aura heal me without exhausting energy. "You're going to regret saying that." I charged at her without any hesitation, but she stood there, waiting for me to make the first strike. _I'm not getting fooled by that. _I thought in angst as I flipped over her and struck her in the back with Gambol Shroud.

She groaned and did a quick turnaround while making a wall of flames to defend herself. "It seems I have underestimated you." Cinder said. "Alright, but this won't be fun and games."

I gave her a death glare. "It was never that way to me." Below my feet, the ground began to glow a fiery red and what was going to happen filled my thoughts. _Get out of there! _I jumped back to see an explosion of fire. If I had been there, I would have been burned to death. "Is that the best you could do?!" I shouted, taunting her as I did. Maybe doing such a thing as taunting will make things not go in my favor, but aggravating her can probably make her have a couple of weak spots open to my attacks. There was another problem as I fought the woman, I still had a horrible wound that needed healing, and the only thing that was keeping me up was adrenaline.

"Are you sure you'll last long enough before you bleed out?!" Cinder exclaimed, noticing my still bleeding wound.

"I'll make sure I last long enough to see you dead!"

"You might want to rethink that before you decide killing your rose too!"

"What do you mean?!"

She gave me a smirk. "Didn't you forget that I claimed her soul? She's inside me in an eternal prison, hurting me will hurt her too."

"So you're holding her as a hostage to me now!?" That made me angry, I always tried to protect Ruby when she wasn't at her best, but now I'm here with the threat that I could kill her if I killed the woman behind all of this trouble.

"I don't have anything else to demand now, so I could just end her life if you-"

"Don't kill her!" I cried out. I had enough with losing people, if she kills Ruby, then I'll just want to be dead. Then I barely noticed something, or someone behind Cinder. Kira! My eyes widened but I kept my cool. _Don't act suspicious, just play along until Kira sneaks up on her. _I thought and continued pleading for her not to kill Ruby. "I'll do anything, just don't kill her!"

Cinder raised a brow. "Anything?" she asked.

Kira was a couple of inches away from her, I gave her a smirk. "Not really." Kira grabbed her and threw her fist to the side of her head, knocking her out. I walked over to her with so many questions to ask. "How did you know I was here?" I asked her.

"There were some footprints from a grimm heading here so I just thought that's where you went." She replied and smiled.

"You made it so easy to knock her out, I was about to make some crazy plan until you showed up."

She chuckled. "Well, you know how I like to make an entrance."

"Like that time you almost blew up the cafeteria because you thought you were using smoke grenades but instead they were actually explosive?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay, conversation over." I laughed, and then one person came into mind. _Ruby. _

I turned around and saw her lying on the ground; I almost looked away in disbelief when I saw her features now. She used to look so healthy and energetic, but it looks like she had been drained of everything. "We need to get Ruby help, Cinder took away her soul and I don't know how to get it back."

"Well why didn't you say so, I'm a specialist when it comes to that?"

I turned around to Kira and raised a brow. "Don't tell me you got into that because of those spiritual movies?"

She shrugged and giggled. "Maybe, it could be for other reasons too." I face palmed at the statement. _She did change a lot since I was gone. _I thought and sighed.

"Well, go work your magic." I said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Kira replied in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, put Ruby's body next to Cinder and I'll just do the rest."

"Alright." I did what she asked and she sat down in front of them. Around them, a glowing circle of white glyphs surrounded them. Their bodies began illuminating the same color, then Cinder began to turn into a red color, slowly, a small red, glowing orb raised itself from her body and floated over to Ruby's body. Then it descended into her and I heard a gasp of breath. My red-haired girlfriend sat up quickly, she was back to normal. "Ruby!" I exclaimed and put her in a tight hug.

"Blake, you're crushing me." she said softly.

"I don't care! You worried me so much." Ruby was back, and I'll make sure to keep her that way.

* * *

**I am fucking hating writer's block. My shitty sadness and that added together makes procrastination. Please leave a review of this chapter because I really need to know your opinions.**


	17. Epilogue: The Good Old Days

**I'm sorry if the story is short… probably it rivals with Red like Roses and Hunted so I have to blame myself for that. This is actually the end of the story, yeah, sorry to burst your bubble but I get the feeling that this is a good stopping point… even though there are a few things that I haven't explained in the story itself. I got a question strung up from this story… will there be another sequel like how I did with my very first story which is Red like Roses for those that didn't read that? I have had a difficult time with writing this story and that's no joke… I want to go back to starting with a fresh RWBY palette and paint something new. I hope that after this story, the one I'm starting next will do better… I'll try to make sure of it, even though I know it will take a few days for me to start a new story…**

**(Also, I said it in the last chapter but I finally reached a 100,000 views on all of my stories combined and I am just so happy! It hasn't been a year yet and that is just awesome!)**

* * *

_**A day later…**_

"Are you sure it's okay for me to just walk out of the infirmary, I mean I am fine but shouldn't I stay a bit longer?" Ruby asked as I dragged her out of Beacon's infirmary.

I looked back at her for a second and smiled. "Today is important to me." I replied and continued dragging her. It was a very important day for the both of us… it probably had been a while since we had relaxed in the Blooming Forest but after the tragic events, they had finally ended thanks to us. There was a huge battle going on at Beacon from what I saw last night, but by speculation from Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch, after knocking Cinder out, the Grimm were taken out of her spell. After that, they were killed brutally by all the students. There were losses on both sides… but they had been given a proper sendoff with honor for risking their lives to save Beacon. That wasn't all what had happened while I was in the forest. Apparently, small amounts of Grimm reached the city of Vale but were killed shortly by the townsfolk themselves.

A lot of things can happen in one night. I decided to look on the brighter side of things, forget about what had happened to my friends and wife but one thing still lingered in my mind. What happened to me? It was strange tides of events that involved me… most of them were dealings with the past. Even before all of this happened, I still grew worried about the White Fang trying to get revenge on me, but now… I don't care at all. They can try all they want, but nothing will harm my friends and Ruby. "Where are we going anyways?" Ruby whined, snapping me out of my collective thinking.

"Somewhere special, you should know."

"Um… the forest that we always go to?" I gave her a nod and she smiled. "Great, but can you please stop dragging me, it's scraping my legs a bit?"

"Oh, sorry." I stopped and helped her up. "Before we continue on Ruby, do you know why I said it's an important day today?"

Silenced filled the air as she thought, then she gasped and smiled. "I think I know why." Ruby slipped her hand into my hand, holding it tight. "It's our one year anniversary, I can't believe I almost forgot, but shouldn't we just take a breath and relax, I mean we just went through a lot this past couple of days and I haven't had a good night's rest?"

"Well that's what we're doing, I feel tired too but I just want to head somewhere special… just the two of us." I said softly as we began walking again. The Blooming Forest was in our sights but I stopped as I heard someone familiar call for me from behind. I turned around and noticed that it's my friend Kira. She ran towards me and tackled me into a hug. "Ow! Kira… what's going on?" I asked.

"They're letting me into Beacon!" She shouted in a voice filled with joy. "I don't need to go back now; I can stay with you guys!"

I smiled. "That's great, well I guess since you entered late, you might need a place to stay right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I knew you would already say yes so I went out looking for you so I can find your dorm."

"Well, I'm not the one that really makes that decision. The team leader does that and that person is Ruby here… wait, you two haven't met properly."

Ruby caught onto that pretty quickly. "You want me to introduce myself?" I gave her a look that told her the answer. "Of course, ahem, hello! The name's Ruby Rose, team leader of team RWBY. And you are…" She said, waiting for a reply.

"Kira… Kira Macgrath, once a member of the White Fang like Blake here." she replied in a soft voice so no one but Ruby could hear.

"Oh, you're one of Blake's friends. Well I'll be happy to let you stay in our dorm, I treat anyone, even faunus with respect, my team member's friends are my friends." she replied and smiled. _Ruby handles this as if she were an office worker. _I thought and sighed quietly.

"Well nice to meet you Ruby."

"I could show you to our dorm if Blake agrees… we were going to do something but it can wait right?"

I gave her a nod. "I wouldn't say no to that, c'mon Kira, let's get you settled in… wait, do you even have your stuff?" I asked curiously. When we both fled from the hideout of the White Fang, I didn't see her take any belongings and ever since I know her, she never leaves anything behind.

"I had some friends take my belongings for me since I can't just walk in there anymore, and I didn't let them forget anything important like this." She reached into her left pocket of her pants and handed a photograph to me. It was a photo of us having fun in Vale, the most casual photo of myself that will ever be taken. It was winter some years ago and the snow made Kira have the opportunity to have a snowball fight in the city with me when we took a stroll. Of course, we hid our faunus features so no one would discriminate us but we both kept our mind off of it as we played around.

I wrapped my arms around my long-time friend tightly and thanked her. "I hope we can have moments like that again later on in life."

Kira chuckled. "You make it seem like we will never have time with each other like the good old days, we can always have fun when we're not trying to slay monsters."

Ruby joined in on the conversation with one crazy suggestion. "We could always get a puppy if we can't go out into the city."

"I don't think they allow pets in Beacon Ruby." I said.

That didn't seem to faze her one bit. "That's why it'll always stay in our dorm, we can take it out for walks at night and stuff like that."

"I prefer it going out in the daytime and what are you going to do if it leaves any droppings in our dorm?" I asked, wanting to know the answer to that one important question.

"That's why I, Ruby Rose, will teach it to use the bathroom like any civil being."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "It doesn't work like that Ruby, there is no way you can make a dog use the bathroom like any human being."

"But you're a cat Blake, how can you use the bathroom like me then?" she asked, tipping her head to the side.

My eyes widened. "T-that doesn't mean I need to things differently than you Ruby. I'm a faunus but that doesn't mean I am a pet." I replied. _Oh god, I feel stupid right now. _I thought and groaned.

"But you eat a lot of tuna and-"

"That does not mean anything, I-I just like tuna that's all!" Ruby was laughing so hard that she fell to the ground, I blushed intensely. Then I noticed Kira laughing along with her and I pouted. "Why are you laughing Kira, you're a cat faunus like me that eats tuna a lot?"

Kira stopped laughing and pretended to be hurt. "Shots fired Blake, I just liked the look on your face when she talked about your likeness of tuna. I mean, you're blushing right now." I turned away from her and she continued laughing along with my red-headed wife. I sighed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to the dorm." I said and storming in the direction of our team dorm.

"W-wait for me Blake!" Ruby exclaimed and caught up with Kira behind her. "I was just trying to have some laughs that's all, I'll do anything to make it up with you."

"Anything?" I asked curiously. She gave a quick nod and waited for my next response. "Okay then…"

* * *

_**A couple minutes later, in the Team RWBY dorm…**_

"This is so not cool Blake!" Ruby whined.

"Well that is what you get for making fun of my appetite for tuna." I replied and lied down on my bed. For the whole week, Ruby has to eat anything tuna related and the best thing about it was the fact that she actually hates tuna. "Well, you got a horrible week ahead for you." Kira tried to make me lower the amount of days but I couldn't be manipulated.

"Are you sure nothing bad will happen?" Kira asked in worried voice.  
"She'll be fine, it's not like you can die of eating tuna every day." I replied and gave her a thumbs up.

"Blake… can I please eat something else, I don't feel so good?" Ruby asked.

"It's only been one meal Ruby, how do you feel horrible already?" She was about to answer but pouted, she was trying to trick me. "Anyways, welcome to our dorm Kira… I'll help unpack your things and we can sort the resting place situation later." She gave me a nod and began unpacking. I got up and began putting her things where she wanted them to be. There was one thing that did pique my interest as I took her belongings out of the bags she brought them in. I reached into a purple bag with a pattern of a flannel and took out a vial of a familiar, black colored dust. "Kira… don't tell this is-"

Before I could finish my question, she snatched it away from me and took a closer look at it. "Oh my god… it's that dust Cinder Fall used!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you have that?!" I asked in shock.

"I-I didn't know it was in one of my bags!"

"Well give it to me, I should give it to Professor Ozpin."

"Y-yeah… okay." She carefully placed it on the palm of my hand and I put a cautious grip on it with my other hand.

"I'll be right back." I opened the door to the dorm and walked out, but before I could take another step, the vial suddenly exploded with confetti and glitter, covering me in all of it. Behind me, Kira laughed uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" She exclaimed and fell on her body, rocking back and forth as she laughed. "Oh god! I-I think I'm going to d-die of, pffff, hahaha!"

I stormed towards her and shouted at her furiously. "That was not funny Kira! I thought our lives were in danger again! C'mon, I almost lost Ruby because of that stuff and Cinder, then you just brought it back up as a prank prop?!"

This caused her to stop laughing and gave me a saddened look. "Sorry, I thought it would be funny." she replied softly.

I sighed. _I can't be angry at her, it's Kira after all. _I thought and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright… just don't do it again okay?" She nodded and gave me a half smile. "Now, shall we go back to getting you settled in?"

Before Kira could answer, Ruby gave a loud groan. "Blake… I think I need a trip to the bathroom." She was so pale-skinned that I thought she was a ghost. Maybe I did go too far with the tuna.

"Okay, fine… you don't need to eat tuna anymore, but make fun of my awesome faunus likes and features again and I will make your day terrifying." I said, adding a vigorous tone close to the end of my statement.

"Fine by me, I will never do that again." she said and walked slowly to the restroom, clutching her stomach as she walked. "I hate tuna…"

After that, I turned my attention back to Kira and she smiled. "I just want to finish getting my things out, can you make it quick please?" she whined.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Alright, quit your whining; let's put all of what happened so far behind us." We continued unpacking and didn't stop for anything else. Eventually, everyone else helped us until it was done. I could only think of so many positive things but one struck out of my mind as the best one. _It's finally over and I can go back to eating tuna… by the way, I haven't eaten any since last year when Ruby became that beowolf. _I took out a can of tuna and began eating it, ignoring Kira's demands to get back to unpacking. _That is just so good._

* * *

**This is the most random of chapters that I ever made… so that's it. I finally finished the story, I am going to have a more detailed final thought's again on this story since it steered a directly opposite course than I wanted it to go but I'm glad that some of you like it. I'll be taking a few days off to relax for once, since I kept on worrying and staying up late, to plan and work on this story, not to mention writer's block fucking me up. Anyways, thank you for helping me reach 100,000 views total and I'll be back with another story. **

**As always, stay classy and if you get bored of waiting, just check out my YouTube channel because I act like a retard on the videos I make and you will probably think why on earth do I make good stories if I am stupid on game capture. xD Just kidding but I hope you enjoy watching them or re-reading my old stories. I hope the next story will be amazing to y'all and did I forget to mention I'm going back to writing White Rose? Oops! I said too much!**


	18. Final Thought's

So here is another final thought's chapter but this one will be about this story. Well... I can say this one changed a hell of a lot from what I originally planned it for, not to mention it was going to be more M rated than it was. There were a lot of things that didn't make it, OOC scenes, a lot of horrifying scenes, and the one I definitely did not think twice about, sexual themes. There was going to be at least 2 rape scenes and then I realized that it would have been the most retarded thing I have ever done and I am not one for the sexual content in writing. There would have been a lot more tension and near-death experiences but I know it would have ended up as a cliche.

There was going to be more detailed torture scenes but I knew that I'm not cruel enough to do such a thing so lite torture was put in instead. Anyways, this story was going to initially have 20 chapters and it had a project window of a month... but that immediately changed thanks to depression, procrastination, running dry on ideas, oh and the worst one, Writer's Block. I'm glad you guys stuck with me and made it to the end of the story, I think I didn't live up to my promise of it being better than The Blackening Rose but I delivered in most people's opinions.

I forgot to mention that I am finally (Even though I'm almost three months late) working on a wedding scene for the Freezerburn couple in The Blackening Rose, I didn't live up to my promise of singing to Monty Oum and someone requested me to do it so that will be how I'll make up for that broken promise.

Anyways, moving along, the next story will go back to my old roots (except for the way I wrote it, it'll still be way better than how I wrote my first few stories) with White Rose so that's what the next story will be. It will be the longest story that I will ever make (Even though I haven't written it yet... just speculation) since I have a lot of ideas to go on in the story. New things will be tried, the way I write romance and stupidity will change, I will think of it as a new age of writing for me since it will be made differently.

When will it start? Meh... probably in a week if everything goes as planned or earlier if everything goes smoothly in the writing process. While you guys wait, you can re-read my old stories or check out my YouTube Gaming channel (I do that stuff in my spare time, linked on my profile). If you want to know more about me, you can check out my facebook (linked on my profile). If you don't want to do any of that but read my stories, disregard the last two suggestions and stick with the first one. xD

Okay, I'm done talking. I'll see you all later. :)


	19. Bonus: Time Together on Ice

**(Since I'm not writing anything new like a project or something, I decided to take requests like one shots and stuff, except lemons, until, of course, my next story comes up. If you have a request, make sure that I'll be able to do it and be detailed with explaining your request… I have also tried before to make one-shots of other characters than Team RWBY but that was a major pain in the ass and it probably took me two or three months to release that so please make it mostly about the members of Team RWBY. I'll stop taking requests on 7/22 so I'll try my best to do as many requests as possible. This chapter's a request pretty much since people asked about it...)**

**So there was two reviews then a couple PM's (probably more than 10 at this rate) about the epilogue but they all asked the same question. Where or what was Weiss and Yang doing on the epilogue when they weren't there? Well… here is the answer to that as a bonus, I'm still writing that Freezerburn wedding for The Blackening Rose so that might take one more day since I'm close to done…**

* * *

**Yang**

"Shouldn't we at least call them to tell we're headingout, I'm thinking they'll get worried if we just disappeared?" Weiss asked. Ruby and Blake left the dorm to spend time with each other because the cat told me that it was their one year anniversary and she wanted to go somewhere special with her only. I didn't object to that since it'll make some sort of alone time for Weiss and I to do the same. For us, our one year anniversary of being married had passed maybe a few days… maybe a month or two ago? I had completely forgotten when it was but I remembered that we did celebrate by going to a restaurant picked by the ice princess herself.

I sighed and replied in a calm tone. "They won't do that, I don't think you remember but they went out without saying a word either and we already knew what they were going to do so it's alright for us to go out like that too."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at me, giving me her ice cold stare. "You're not going to call them because you're too lazy to even press a few buttons on your scroll."

My eyes widened but I regained my composure and smiled. You know me so well Weiss Schnee."

She crossed her eyes and cracked a smile. "Of course I do, I'm your wife." I chuckled.

"So is it my turn to choose where we're going this time?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't her turn since she would sometimes pick boring activities for us to do.

"Maybe… who was the one that took us to the gardens here at Beacon last time?" She asked, sarcasm present in her voice.

"You?" I answered.

"Correct, so it is your turn Yang… just don't make a crazy suggestion like the last time you chose. Going to a bar when we're underage is something we shouldn't do." she said.

I scratched the back of my head shyly and laughed awkwardly. "I just wanted a strawberry sunrise that time, don't worry, this time, it'll be something better."

* * *

_**A couple of minutes later…**_

"Are we there yet?" Weiss asked. "You've been covering my eyesight with your hands for a while now so it must be important."

I smiled. "Yeah, we're here and it is important… even though I'm freezing in here."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, one way to find out." I lifted my hands from her face and waved them in the air excitedly. "I brought you to an ice skating rink!" Weiss stared at me in surprise.

"You brought me to a… ice skating rink?" she asked, I gave her a nod.

"We don't have fun as much so I decided to take us here."

She looked around, noticing one obvious thing missing. "It's just us in here… isn't this a public property?"

"I got some people here to pull a few strings so now we have it all to ourselves." Weiss began walking but she didn't know that we were on the ice already. "W-wait Weiss, the ice is slippery-"

"Quiet you dunce!" she exclaimed and continued walking. _How is she doing that?! _I thought and stared in awe. Weiss walked perfectly towards the middle of the ice rink, not showing any signs of slipping at all.

"W-wait for me!" I shouted and began making my way towards her. _I even warned her and now I'm the one walking and slipping. _

Weiss turned around and gave me a smirk. "Having trouble Yang?" she asked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny snow angel, I can't walk perfectly like you somehow can." I said and sighed. She walked over to me and offered a hand.

"Let's get some ice skates if you're having trouble walking."

I smiled and took her hand gently, gripping it tightly so I wouldn't slip. "No, I'm alright now. How can you walk so perfectly on ice?" I asked curiously.

She looked away and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I would sometimes run away to places like these to have time away from my father… I still remember those times. Usually, I came to this place when it was closed to be alone and since there was no way to get ice skates when no one was around, I just walked to the center of all this ice and sat here."

I gave her a frown. "I didn't mean to make you remember those memories Weiss… I'm sorry."

"It's alright Yang, you didn't know." We were close now, the gap between us gone. Her blue eyes shined in the light, someone had just turned on the air conditioning and her hair flew with the wind. _God she looks so beautiful. _I thought. She placed a hand on my cheek, but I was the one to start the kiss. A second into it, she melted into it and began kissing back, our tongues wrestling as we did. When I thought it had been long enough, I pulled back and smiled.

"You don't hold back as much now." I said softly, not wanting to let go of her.

Weiss smiled back and held me tighter. "Because I was still getting used to how you are you dunce." she said in the same tone. "Plus, how could I when I was locked up in a hideout, being tortured every day?"

Just hearing that made me saddened. "I wished I had found you earlier than I did… just seeing you when I did find you at the hideout made me want to cry."

"Weren't you crying?" Weiss asked.

I shook my head. "I was too angry at Cinder but I would have if I wasn't." I said honestly.

"Hmm, I never thought you would cry but I guess I was wrong."

I raised a brow. "I am not a brick wall when it comes to my emotions Weiss, I can pretty much clarify that if you cut even an inch of my hair."

"Well, let's find out if you get angry at me for doing that." she pulled out a pair of scissors and quickly chopped off a sliver of my hair. It floated to the ground slowly, but I looked up and stared at Weiss with widened eyes.

"Did you seriously just do that?" I asked in a serious voice.

Weiss laughed. "Yes I did," she replied in a joking tone.

I tightened my hands, balling up into fists and glared at her, but she looked so beautiful that I stopped my anger. "I couldn't get angry at you Weiss."

She stopped laughing and gave me another smirk. "Well I knew you wouldn't."

My scroll began vibrating in my pocket so I took it out and saw it was a message from Blake. "I guess we better head back." I said sadly.

"We should do something like this next time, but we actually do some ice skating." Weiss said in a joyful tone.

"Yeah, I could go for something like that, now let's get off this _Weiss_." I said, chuckling at the pun I just made.

Weiss glared at me. "Did you seriously say my name instead of ice?"

I shrugged. "Maybe?"

She gave a playful punch to my left shoulder. "That was a crappy pun Yang." I smiled; she began walking perfectly towards the exit.

"W-wait for me!" I exclaimed and tried to catch up with her but I kept slipping.

"Hurry up you dolt." Weiss said playfully.

"Hey, I can't walk perfectly on ice you know? You should be promoted to Ice Queen because of that." I said.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Alright, but let's get going." I sighed and continued slipping my way out of the ice skating rink. _I can't wait to come back here. _I thought and finally caught up with Weiss. No one will ever hurt my snow angel like Cinder did again… I made a few mistakes but I'll protect her in any way I can, even if it kills me. For now, I want to enjoy the moment of peace with her.

* * *

**Well now you know what Yang and Weiss were doing while Blake and Ruby celebrated their one year anniversary. So, like I said, I'll take requests as long as they are like I said in the beginning AN. I'll continue trying to write the first chapter to my next story… the bad thing about this month is that RWBY Volume 2 is premiering and that will make me distracted, then there is The Last of Us Remastered that's coming out for PS4 (I pre-ordered that game instantly) at the end of the month. I got a busy time ahead of me because of the awesomeness that's July, oh, did I forget to mention I'm a gamer? I actually did but if you have a PS4 or Steam, you can add me. (My PS4 Username is GamersChannel12 while my Steam is my FF username TheDarkenedRose). **


End file.
